The Innocent Soul
by RE16
Summary: Formally: Maybe Love, Maybe Hate, Maybe It starts out very fast cause i needed to get to the real plot, but i promise it's good. Malfoy and Hermione like each other and go out. They need protection so the Buffy crew come to the rescue.
1. Hogwarts Express!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ELSE just a little bit of the plot I also wish I owned draco malfoy but that's a different story!  
  
A/N: Hi. I hope you like my story. Yes it's a Draco/Hermione fic. Please read and review in the review will someone tell me what a beta reader is? Thanx! Here it goes:  
  
Chapter One: Hogwarts Express  
  
She went down the stairs, into the kitchen, and out the door. Hermione Granger walked right to the car.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go back sweetie?"  
  
"Yes mum, I'm sure." Hermione answered.  
  
As Hermione walked through the barrier to the Hogwarts Express, she saw her ex-friends Harry and Ron.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hermione, if you can't tell me what's wrong, I don't think I can be friends with you anymore! You have left me out of your life enough, I have a right to know!"  
  
"Harry I think your right, we can't be friends if you can't trust me on this!"  
  
"Fine, Ron lets get away from this so called ex-friend."  
  
End Flashback  
  
A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek just as she wiped it away. She passed by Harry and Ron and went to an empty compartment. Hermione took out her enchanted CD player and started listening to My Immortal by Evanesence and opened her favorite book, Hogwarts a History.  
  
Even though she heard someone come in, she ignored the person. She didn't care at this point.  
  
"What are you doing here Mudblood?"  
  
"None of you business Malfoy!"

"And just why isn't it my business?" Malfoy sneered.

"Well why is it your business?" Hermione said cooly right back.

"First of all, I sit here in this compartment every year, second of all, where is Potty and the Weasel? Shouldn't you be sitting with them making the Golden Trio perfect?"

"First of all, your name isn't on the compartment door, so I can sit here, and that is none of your arrogent minds buiness!"

"You know even though you are a mudblood, you get sexy when your mad at me!" he said in a sly voice.

Hermione stood there in shock. "And Granger, don't tell anyone about this little encounter of ours." As quickly as he said that, he walked out the door.  
  
a/n: so how was it? Pleeeeease review and tell me if I should put more of this story up! Also tell me what or who a beta reader is... I am so clueless sometimes! K thanx soooooo much! Bye!

NEW A/N: THIS IS A REPOST, I'm FINALLY STARTING TO REDO THESE CHAPTERS!!!


	2. Back for 7th Year!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ELSE just a little bit of the plot I also wish I owned draco malfoy but that's a different story!  
  
Hermione walked into the Great Hall knowing she was Head Girl. She started to think 'Who could be Head Boy?' she thought harder. 'It can't be Harry or Ron because of grades. No one from Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff because they aren't brave enough. No one from Slytherin. or maybe.'  
  
"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts! First years note that the Forbidden Forest is well forbidden. Well let's eat!" Dumbledore started, "Wait just one more thing. The Head's this year will be Hermione Granger from Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy from Slytherin. Now let's eat!"  
  
Hermione sat there in shock fro the rest of dinner. She walked up to Dumbledore at the end of the feast.  
  
"Ah, Hermione and Draco, good now I can show you to your rooms." Hermione and Malfoy followed in silence. "What do you want the password to be?"

"Well..." Hermione started.

"Well when you figure it out, say it to this portrait of this queen and king." Then dumbledore walked away.  
  
"Mudblood!" The portrait opened.

"What did you do that for?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you're a mudblood, I was calling your name, but I guess I said it so loud it became our password." Malfoy said with a cold glare in his eyes.  
  
Hermione walked in and saw the most beautiful thing she ever saw. The walls were lined with a built in library. There were two couches, one with each of the Gryffinindor and Slytherin colors. A brick fireplace and a mantel with pictures of Hermione and Malfoy. There were stairs going above the mantel both ways. Hermione looked up to see three doors. The one in the middle said bathroom. The one on the left said Hermione and the right Draco.

"This is beautiful!" Hermione proclaimed.

"Yeah, it's alright" Malfoy stated thinking how his guest bedrooms are better at his manor.  
  
Hermione walked up to the bathroom and saw a shower stall, a toilet and a sing, a closet full of towels, and a huge Jacuzzi. There was one door to each of the rooms. Hermione walked into hers. She sat down on her bed then magicked everything from her suitcase into the room, she changed into her fleece pj's and went back to the common room. Took a book from the self and sat down on the couch. She heard a door open. Malfoy came out not noticing Hermione. Though Hermione noticed that Malfoy was only wearing silk black boxers at the time. Hermione coughed and Malfoy looked up.  
  
"What are you doing here?"

"This is my common room too you know." Hermione said while eyeing his chest and arm muscles.

"Like what you see?" Malfoy asked with a sly smile.

"Maybe." Hermione answered then walked up to her room and fell asleep.  
  
So. how was it? O thanx to all my reviewers so far! HeLeN, france3470, Liebling, and Incubus4lotr11. thanx soo much! Anyone wanna be my beta reader person? Review and tell me your email adress and what to do cause im still cluless though now thanks to my reviewers I know what a beta reader is so pleeease review somemore! Tell me what you think k lata!


	3. Morning Showers!

The next morning, Hermione woke up and went to take a shower. She found Malfoy taking a shower. The door was unlocked, so she just went in to put her stuff down. She was about to leave when the shower stopped. She ran for the door but Malfoy heard her.  
  
"Granger, what are you doing in here?"  
  
"I..I was just.. just putting my..my stuff down and was going to leave. The..the shower stopped and I..I ran for the door b..but you stopped me."  
  
At that moment, Malfoy stuck the upper half of his body out of the shower curtain. The other half covered with the curtain.  
  
"I think you just wanted to see me naked." Malfoy said in a sly tone.  
  
"What? Are you kidding? I don't want to see you naked!"  
  
"You sure? Just one drop of this curtain."  
  
"Yes, I'm going back to the common room to wait for you to get out."  
  
Hermione walked to the door and was about to turn the knob, but she felt a hand on her arm. She knew it was Malfoy's, but she didn't want to see him naked. So she didn't turn around.  
  
"Turn around, I have a towel on my waist."  
  
Reluctantly, Hermione turned around. She didn't dare look down though. She looked at the ceiling. Hermione felt Malfoy's hands on hers. Then he guided her hands to the towel on his waist. Hermione looked at Malfoy a little embarrassed.  
  
"Oh.right." She started.  
  
"Look we need to talk. When I called you sexy on the train, I meant it."  
  
Hermione once again found herself standing there in shock. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy thinks she's sexy.  
  
"You, a Malfoy, thinks a muggle born, is sexy? I highly doubt that" Hermione finally said.

"Well I do, you have to trust me on this one."

"I don't know if I can do that." Hermione said eyeing him weraly.

"Well would you try?"

"I don't know if I should. How do I know that I can trust you and shock even become friends with you?" Hermione asked sceptically.  
  
"Because of this..." Malfoy said just as he turned his head in to kiss her. Hermione kept her lips closed. But she finally gave in. she found her arms around his neck, and his around her waist. After awhile they had to stop to breathe. Hermione was running her fingers through his wet blond hair.  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Hermione stood there dumbstruck.  
  
"Yes, but what will everyone say?" She finally answered.  
  
"Hermione, if you want, we could keep it a secret."  
  
"Ok. Just, will you kiss me again?"  
  
After Hermione took her shower, she got dressed and went to the Great Hall. She looked for lavender and Parvarti. They were sitting near the end of the table. Hermione sat next to them.  
  
"So Hermione, we were just saying how you don't have a boyfriend. Do you want us to hook you up with someone?"  
  
"Umm.. no that's ok."  
  
"Ohh come on! Please?"  
  
"I'll. uh. think about it."  
  
Hermione picked up a piece of toast and left the Great Hall and back to the common room.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I've got a problem"  
  
"What's up Mione?"  
  
"Lavender and Parvarti want to set me up with a guy. If I say no, they would ask why. Should I tell then?"  
  
"I guess you have to."  
  
"What should I say though?"  
  
"That you have a boyfriend, if they ask you who, just tell then they have to promise not to tell anyone." Draco said with a knowing look in his eyes.  
  
"Ok. be right back."  
  
"Lavender! Parvarti! Hey, ummm I know my answer!"  
  
"Well what is it?" They both said at the same time.  
  
"No"  
  
"What???? Why?"  
  
"Ummm. I have a boyfriend." Hermione said looking towards the floor.  
  
"WHO?" They screamed.  
  
"Promise not to tell?" Hermione said looking around to see if anyone was listening or watching.  
  
"YES!" They chimed.  
  
"Draco Malfoy" Hermione said in a soft whisper.  
  
"Oh.. my.. god.. oh my god!" Lavender said.  
  
"You are sooo lucky Hermione. Draco Malfoy is the sexiest guy in school!" Parvarti said in that same soft whisper.  
  
"I know! I got to go back to Draco now you guys. Talk to you later, and remember. Don't TELL ANYONE!"  
  
"We'll remember!"

So. how was it.. should I go slower? Well thanx to all my reviewers. to many to name but THANKS SO MUCH... tell me what you think. lata! 


	4. The Talk!

A/n: sorry bout the delay and the shortness in chapters.. I have a school play I'm in (Annie) and its taking up all my time (till 10 every night) and sorry bout the fastness. hopefully this one will be slower.. Thanx for all the reviews... please do morealso I forgot to put a disclaimer last time so here it is for both chapters: Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ELSE just a little bit of the plot I also wish I owned draco malfoy but that's a different story! Now the story:  
  
Back in the common room Hermione sat down to do her homework for Transfiguration. After 5 minutes she got annoyed and went upstairs to her room. She laid down on her bed and started to think about what has happened in the past days. 'I, Hermione Granger is going out w/ Draco, Draco Malfoy.. WHY???????' She thought more 'Yeah I mean he's hott and he's sweet, but only sometimes... but what else is there.. HE'S EVIL!!!!! His dad is you-know-who's right hand man.. how is Draco not a death eater.. Maybe I should ask him about that.'  
  
"Draco.. Draco. I need to talk to you.." She knocked on his door.  
  
"What's up 'Mione?"  
  
"Come here." She led him to the couch.  
  
"Are you..."  
  
"Am I what?"  
  
"Are you. a death eater?" Hermione asked looking everywhere but him.  
  
"No... why?"  
  
"Well your dad is and well you know I thought maybe you would take the side of your dad and well I don't know what I was thinking I shouldn't have asked that."  
  
"Hermione. I need to tell you something to make you understand.. I hate my father. He is an idiot for choosing you-know-who's side. I know you might think that I like you-know-who but I don't. Look Hermione. I want to show you something.. but not here. Someone might come in the common room."  
  
Hermione followed Draco up to his room. When they got inside Draco shut the door and put the blinds down. Turned the light on and went towards the mirror. He took of his coat and started to unbutton his shirt. When he took it off Hermione saw the worst thing ever.  
  
"Who did this to you??"  
  
"My father. when he's not happy with me. he..he beats me up."

"WHAT?"  
  
"Yeah. that's why I don't like his side. I can see now that people get hurt, not that I didn't before. But now I can see that it is wrong. before I was taught that it was the right thing to do. now I have my own mind."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Wow what?"  
  
"Wow. I never knew Draco Malfoy could be so normal and so well not mean."  
  
"Then why did you go out with me?"  
  
"I don't know.. Because your hot, and when you asked me you were so nice to me and you understood I was a girl not just another one of your guy friends."  
  
"Like what Potter and Weasley did?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Well I have kinda liked you for awhile. I didn't know how to act towards you and your friends cause I was jealous that you hung out with them and I was jealous of them hanging out with you. So I kinda was mean to you and I'm really sorry about that its just.."  
  
"You didn't know how else to act?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I get it. Maybe cause that's why I was so mean to you.." Hermione started to get redder cheeks at that moment.  
  
"Is that why you went out with me?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Ok. so how did it go with Lavender and Parvarti?"

"Pretty good. They promised not to tell so our secret is safe."  
  
"You haven't heard have you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"There is going to be a Halloween dance in 6 weeks" Draco said, looking hopeful.  
  
"Oh, so who are you going to take, I want to know who I have to be jealous of"  
  
"You want to be jealous of yourself?"  
  
"What?" Hermione asked looking confused.  
  
"I want to take you, I figure by then they will see something fishy is going on between us. And well can you really trust Lavender and Parvarti with that much of a secret?"  
  
"Hahaha I guess not, but what will people say?"  
  
"That I am going to the dance with the most beautiful girl there!"  
  
"Thanks! And I will be going with the most hansome guy in the school there!"  
  
"Well we better go to lunch soon."  
  
"We still have a half hour!"  
  
"Right! Well have you ever been flying?" At that question Hermione was confused, very confused.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I want to take you flying over Hogwarts."  
  
"Um. i'm not sure about that."  
  
"Come on I won't let go of you" Then he rushed upstairs just as fast as he came down with his Firebolt 2003. He opened the largest window in the room and motioned Hermione over.  
  
Two minutes later Hermione and Draco were flying above Hogwarts grounds. They could see Hagrid down by his cabbage patch. Draco had them land on the highest tower."Wow the lake is beautiful from up here!"  
  
"Hermione, you are beautiful up here, or anywhere." Then Draco leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. It was perfect.  
  
a/n: So... what did you think. did I go slow enough? Well I hope so. pleeeeeease review! Also thanx so much to PassionPolice237 you really helped!! Also to Evie-DuGrey, Corey ) yes that is what I meant! Lol,and Kate. Thanx so much please review more!!! Lata! 


	5. Letters and Pansy!

6 weeks later:  
  
Hermione walked down the stairs and into the common room and started to read a book. A couple minutes later Draco came in.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hey yourself Draco!"  
  
"We are going to Hogsmeade this weekend for the dance the next day."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well what dind of dress are you getting, I want to know what kind of tux I should get. It's a muggle dance after all."  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see." Hermione said with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
2 days later:  
  
"Hey Ginny what about this one?"  
  
"No, too frilly Hermione!"  
  
"Ok... Hey this would look great on you!"  
  
"Let me try it on!"  
  
Ginny came out in a black dress with 5 round laced straps cris-crossing in the back, right above the knees, with it beaded at the bottom.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"It's beautiful on you Gin!"  
  
"Now for one for you!"  
  
5 min. later:  
  
"Hermione its perfect!"  
  
Hermione took it to try on. She came out and it fit perfectly. It was a deep red, going right below the knee with slits up the sides, a scoop neck, and it crossed once on the back.  
  
"Wow hermione, whoever your date is, won't forget this night!"  
  
"Yeah.. well we better get going."  
  
"Okay.. We better find Harry and Ron."  
  
When they got back to Hogwarts, Hermione went into the Head's Common room then to her room. She put her stuff down and got out her stuff for her History of Magic homework. Down the stairs and into the common room and onto the couch.  
  
"What are we doing Hermione Granger?"  
  
"I am doing a report, I don't know what you are doing."  
  
"Haha. Its almost dinner. Hurry I want to tell you something before we go."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Something important!"  
  
"Okay, give me 5 minutes."  
5 min. later  
  
"Okay, I'm ready! What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Come here" Draco said leading her to the couch. "It's my father, Pansy told him."  
  
"Oh god what did he do?"  
  
"He sent me this:" He showed Hermione a letter.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
Draco, I have heard from Pansy's parents that you and that Mudblood are going out. Well break it up now. If you don't, well I expect you don't want to find out. But if you do open the last part of the letter and say "opanous" and you will find out. Well that's about all. Hope you are well. -Your Father  
  
"Opanous!"  
  
The letter opened and words started to form.  
  
Mudbloods all die.  
  
"Oh god Hermione.. He's. he's going to kill you if I still go out with you."  
  
"How? How will he see me?"  
  
"True, he won't come with Dumbledore here."  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Okay, just be careful!"  
  
"I will, don't worry about me."  
  
"I can't stop worring about you but." Hermione interuped him with a swipe of her lips on his. Draco didn't want this to stop so he pulled her in again. When Hermione gave into him, Draco deepened the kiss. Hermione let go suddenly.  
  
"We have to eat sometime!"  
  
"Okay.."  
  
"Hurry, I want to catch Harry and Ron before they leave there common rooms!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
A couple minutes later  
  
"Harry! Ron!"  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Harry said with a happy voice. "Oh hi Malfoy." He said a little colder.  
  
"You guys going to dinner?"  
  
"Where else would we go?"  
  
"Oh I don't know Ron!"  
  
"Okay lets go now we know where we are going!"  
  
After Dinner  
  
"Drakypoo!!!"  
  
"Go away Pansy!"  
  
"But Draco, im your girlfriend!"  
  
"NO YOU AREN'T!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, stop being so silly!" Pansy said with her annoying voice.  
  
"Leave me alone, I'm am going to see my actual girlfriend.  
  
"But I'm right here!"  
  
"You are not my girlfriend!"  
  
Just then Hermione turned the corner and saw Draco with Pansy.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Oh hey Hermione, I was just coming to see you!" He said with an excited voice.  
  
"What is the mudblood doing here?" Pansy said with a snotty tone.  
  
"Don't. You. Ever. Call. Her. A. Mudblood. Again."  
  
"So, it's true. My boyfriend is cheating on me with a mudblood!" Right then Pansy let out a whimper.  
  
"For the last time, I am not your boyfriend and Hermione is! And she is not a mudblood!!!!!"  
  
Draco took Hermiones hand and lead her down the hall until they got to the common room.  
  
A/N: K so how was that chapter? Did I rush things with the whole letter from daddyo and pansy? It's a little longer then the rest but how was it? Tell me what I should add/delete.  
  
Also: IM SORRY FOR NOT POSTING UNTIL NOW! K I was kinda in a jam. I had so much school work and I was in a musical that was last weekend, so sorry this took so long to write.  
I am planning to explain more on pansy next chapter. And hermione will find something about draco no one else ever new about hopefully! Lol sorry if I don't get to that! REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	6. Getting Ready!

2 weeks earlier  
  
"Morning Mione!"  
  
"Morning Draco!" Hermione got up off the couch and gave Draco a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
"Let's go to breakfast, I'm starved!" Draco stated and they left the common room.  
  
On their way down to the Great Hall, Harry and Ron spotted them. Hermione and Draco didn't notice until Ron said something to them.  
  
"Look who it is! Ferret boy and his play toy." Ron scowled.  
  
"Ron, I am not his "play toy" I am his girlfriend." Hermione corrected haughtily.  
  
"Sure..." He replied in a snotty tone.  
  
"Come on lets go, looks like we havent gotten a reason to be around her anymore." Harry grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him towards the great hall.  
  
"What? You're the one who was way too overprotected; you wouldn't let me have a life of my own!" Hermione half screamed back.  
  
"Do you even know why?" Harry answered back, walking further and faster with Ron.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Nice answer!" Hermione started to turn to Draco.  
  
"I wasn't finished!" Hermione faced Harry.  
  
"Well? Go on!" Hermione said impatiently.  
  
"Because, well ummm.."  
  
"Because he's in love with your Hermione!" Ron said in a rush interrupting Harry who was blushing. "Nice job mucking that all up Mione."  
  
Just then Harry ran up to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was speechless. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't think.  
  
"Happy now?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, what, wait. wow." was all she could say.  
  
"Now you know. I'm leaving." Ron turned to leave but he felt someone's hand on his arm.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What Hermione?"  
  
"I'm coming with you; I need to talk to you and Harry."  
  
"What about him?" he gestured at Draco.  
  
"Draco can go to the great hall without me." Ron started up the stairs.  
  
"Sorry Draco." Hermione mouthed.  
  
"It's okay." He mouthed back. Draco walked into the great hall while Hermione went up the stairs.  
  
In the Gryffindor common room, Hermione waited on a couch. Ron was getting Harry. It seemed like forever, but finally the door to the boy's dormitory opened and Harry and Ron came out.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said while walking over to him.  
  
"Sorry about before." Was all Harry could spit out.  
  
"Look I wish we were still friends, but I guess not." Hermione told them.  
  
"Well we can still be friends." Harry said looking hopeful.  
  
"Well only if you can trust me more, and trust Draco with me." Hermione stated in a calm voice.  
  
"DRACO??? Since when are you on first name basis?" Ron screamed.  
  
"RON! He is my boyfriend!" Hermione yelled back.  
  
"Oh right." Ron's cheeks went red and they all started laughing.  
  
The day of the dance  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes Draco?"  
  
"Why did you tell lavender and Parvarti?"  
  
"Well, I don't know."  
  
"And that is how Potter and Weasley knew a couple weeks ago?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"So when do you want me to get you for the dance?"  
  
"Well it starts at 7, so how about 6:45?"  
  
"Perfect, see you then!" Draco left and went into his room.  
  
"Finally!" Hermione mumbled. She ran up to her room and went through the magic door to the Gryffindor common room to get Ginny.  
  
Back in Hermione's Room and Ginny in the bathroom  
  
"Ginny hurry up!"  
  
"Sorry Mione, the dress is hard to put on!"  
  
5 min. later  
  
"Hermione, you have to put make-up on, you would look perfect!"  
  
"Ginny, no not ever will I put that junk on my perfect face!"  
  
"Oh come on, just this once... please????" Ginny begged.  
  
"NO!" Hermione yelled back.  
  
"Please?????" Ginny said looking hopeful. "I won't put a lot on!"  
  
"Fine!" Hermione finally gave in. "One problem though, I don't have any make-up.  
  
"You don't need any, I can do it magically."  
  
"Okay... hurry up with it though!"  
  
"Magenkata!" Ginny said while pointing her want to Hermione's face.  
  
Hermione had black mascara on, smokey black eye shadow, a touch of blush, and just enough lip gloss. It matched her dress perfectly. Hermione looked over at Ginny.  
  
"Wow Gin, you look great!"  
  
"Thanks you too, do you think Harry will like this?"  
  
Hermione remembered Ginny didn't know Harry was in love with her. Harry had asked Ginny before he told Hermione.  
  
"Of course he will. He will think you are the most gorgeous girl there!" Hermione said even though she knew it wasn't true.

A/N: sorry I got writers cramp for awhile and ya... well I got a chapter up and that all that matters. Next chapter won't take as long to put up I hope! lol. THANK YOU SO MUCH MESH FOR BEING MY BETA-READER!!!!!! Thanx to her this story came out sooner! Anyways I think this is my longest chapter so far, not really sure... please review and tell me what u think of it...  
  
Sorry for not putting how pansy wrote to Draco's dad... I promise that will be in the next chapter! REVIEW TIME!!! lol  
  
Oh ya... I know I know its alllllllllllllllll dialogue... I promise more stuff in the next chapter... I didn't know how else to do this one...


	7. The Ball finally!

A/n: ok so this is very quick chapter the way I wrote it but I found no other way of writing it. Sorry. on with the story.  
  
BANG. The door clanked bringing Hermione back to reality.  
  
"Who is it?" she called, still dazed.  
  
"Who else could it be?" Draco called.  
  
"Right!" Hermione looked at her shiny muggle clock. 6:45. "I'll be right out!" Draco walked back down the stairs and sat on the couch, continuing on with the book he was reading.  
  
"Mione, was that your "mystery date"?" Ginny asked grinning.  
  
"Uh, if you call it a mystery." Hermione said bluntly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well a lot of people, actually most everyone knows who it is."  
  
"'Except one, IMPORTANT person..." Ginny tapped her foot angrily.  
  
"I, uh, um. well..." Hermione couldn't find the words to say.  
  
"It's fine, just who is it???"  
  
"Err, I know he isn't a Gryffindor and all, and he's really changed from the previous years..."  
  
"Just SPILL!"  
  
"Draco Malfoy." Hermione waited for the rants to fly out of the youngest Wesley's mouth.  
  
"Oh my god. He is like soooo hott!"  
  
"What? I wasn't expecting that, I mean, I know. He's my boyfriend."  
  
"Ladies, Harry is waiting here too!" Draco shouted to the Hermione's room, putting an emphasis on Harry.  
  
Hermione and Ginny walked out, sparkling head to foot. Draco and Harry looked up, dumb stricken. Hermione walked over to Draco and shut his mouth. Ginny playfully followed.  
  
"Wow Hermione... just..." Draco said.  
  
"You look great Draco." He did. She looked down at his black and silver muggle suit. Perfectly complementing his sleek silver blonde hair. No words around it, he looked gorgeous.  
  
"Shall we go then?" Draco, finally managing to squeak the lost words out.  
  
"Of course Draco." Hermione dazzled.  
  
They walked right out of the common room with Harry and Ginny tagging right behind them. The four of them walked down the stairs entering the great hall. Inside was beautiful. The candles floated romantically, below the enchanted sky. All of the tables disappeared.  
  
"I'll go get us some drinks." Draco said as he started walking over to the table with butterbeer.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes Ginny?" Harry responded.  
  
"I'll be right back, Lavender wants to talk to me." She blew him a kiss.  
  
"Alright." Harry nodded, and proceded staring at his 'friend'.  
  
"Hermione, you know how back in your common room my mouth was hanging open?" Harry nervously asked.  
  
"Yes, at Ginny."  
  
"No, at you." Hermione shifted.  
  
"I got to go Harry, see...my *date*" and headed towards Draco. Who knows, what if Harry tried to kiss her?  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Draco smiled, oh so debonair.  
  
"Of course."  
  
They walked out onto the floor and started to dance. Everyone just stared at them. Slytherin's whispered, they snickered. Gryffindor's gave Hermione disapproving looks. Hermione and Draco, oblivious to everyone and thing but each other.  
  
Ron started to walk towards Harry.  
  
"Ginny and Lavender {their dates} say they will be awhile."  
  
"Alright. Ron are you okay?" Harry asked.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Your face is bright red as your hair and you won't stop staring at Mione and Malfoy!"  
  
"Can you believe her, how can she like that git. She is fraternizing with the enemy!!! He did something to her I just know it!" Ron almost screamed.  
  
"Ya but what can we do?"  
  
"Kill him." Ron said with the calmest voice he has ever used. "We can have a little talk with him after the ball."  
  
"Then Hermione would be devastated. Just look at her. I have never seen her so happy."  
  
"Harry how can you say that when you are in love with her!" Ron screamed. Ginny heard it.  
  
"Who is Harry in love with?"  
  
*20 minutes later*  
  
"Wow Hermione, you look so gorgeous tonight."  
  
"Thanks Draco, you look stunning yourself."  
  
Unexpectedly, the great hall doors flung open. No one noticing but Draco. His father. He walked over to Draco and Hermione. He took them by the arm and dragged them outside.  
  
"Why hello Draco, Mudblood." He said with hate toward the word mudblood. "Draco, Pansy told me she suspects you going out with her." He looked at Hermione. "I wrote you a letter telling you to break it up. You disobeyed me. I will give you one more chance. Break it up with her now, or well you saw what was in my letter."  
  
"Hermione, it's... it's... its over." Draco said with a sad look on his face. At that Hermione ran out of the room and up to the Gryffindor common room to wait for Ginny.  
  
"Father, is this the only reason you are here?"  
  
"No, I also have business here to attend with Severus Snape."  
  
"Well you're done here so I'm going to find Pansy or someone like that."  
  
"Good choice Draco." And with that they went their separate ways. By then the dance was over and everyone had left.  
  
Ginny had just walked into the common room and saw Hermione crying on the couch. Ginny sprinted over to her with Harry on her heels.  
  
"Hermione, what happened?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It's... it's Draco, he broke up with me." Hermione said while still crying her eyes out.  
  
"Oh, Hermione it's okay, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Ginny said trying to cheer her up.  
  
"No it's not that, we ah... we... love each other." Hermione said. Harry changed to a very sad look on his face.  
  
"Then why did he break up with you?" Harry finally said something,  
  
"Did you see who came in?"  
  
"Lucious Malfoy broke you two up, didn't he?" Ginny stated like a question.  
  
"If he didn't break up with me, Lucious would have killed me."  
  
"Oh my god Hermione!" Ginny put her arm around her shoulder to calm her. It worked after awhile. Hermione finally got the courage to go to the head's common room.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Draco, why? Just why?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"I love you, I couldn't watch you die like that." Draco said.  
  
"So you didn't do it because you hate me?" Hermione asked cautiously.  
  
"No. Never. Hermione, you are still my girlfriend, but this time, no one can find out." Draco said sounding confident.  
  
"That will be hard though."  
  
"But we have each other." With that, Draco leaned into Hermione and kissed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: ok now I know this is my longest chapter...... so.. please review, tell me what u think, I know pretty pathetic for the ball but I had to put all that stuff in there.  
  
FOR ALL THE REVIEWERS THAT WERE WONDERING: Pansy only assumed that they were going out so she told Draco's dad just to make sure nothing would happen!  
  
K Thanx for the reviews so far.. please give some more... the more you give the faster another chapter will come!  
  
¤¤ RE16¤¤ 


	8. Strange Happenings and Decisions!

*Gryffindor Boy Dormitory*  
  
"Hey Harry?" Ron asked curiously, sprawled.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry answered looking up from his Transfiguration book.  
  
"Now that Hermione is "single", aren't you going to ask her out?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Gryffindor Common Room*  
  
Draco walked down the stairs straight walked over to Mione.  
  
"Hey what are you reading?" he saw her, as usual, facedown in a book.  
  
"Hogwarts; A History, the recently revised version. I would have thought that they would of.." Hermione faltered as she saw Draco's face grow more and more disinterested. "Do you want to play a game or something?"  
  
Draco was in a misty phase.  
  
"Draco... are you paying attention to me?" Hermione started.  
  
"Granger, why the heck are you talking to me like we're friends, when we're not?" Draco said in an ignorant tone.  
  
"What, what are you talking about?" Mione said shocked while tears were crawling out of her red eyes onto her rosy cheek. Maybe my friends were right about him. she though silently to herself.  
  
"You actually think we're friends, don't you?" Draco said with his old smirk creeping up onto his mouth.  
  
"Draco what the hell are doing? Pretending as if." Hermione caught herself in time. After all s she didn't know if it was him, or someone using a polyjuice potion.  
  
"What mud-mudblood?" Draco said. Though Hermione heard Draco twinge when he called her a mudblood.  
  
"Never mind." Hermione stated before starting to read again. She took out a piece of parchment to start her potions homework. Draco saw this and took out a piece too and hastily wrote something on it.  
  
"Amar Hermione Granger." He whispered. Suddenly, on Hermione's parchment, a letter appeared.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Look, I'm sorry for acting like that I think my "father" has a spell on here, some sort of one where he can see everything that happens around me. He will kill you if he knows I am seeing you, and thinking of you like this. And if you hate me forever.well that's a risk I'll have to take. I'd much rather have the person I love hate me then dead. If you don't want to be my girlfriend anymore, I understand.  
  
Love (yes, I love you Hermione Granger!),  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Hermione looked behind her, sure enough this seemed logical, after the whole ordeal at the ball, no risks could be taken. She made a mental note to later look up spells for spying. She didn't stare at it for long, so no suspicion would arise. She decided to write back to Draco.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I love you too. Yes I still want to be your girlfriend, but how now? I'll look up spells in the library but as much as I can understand. I can't even be with you in the most well hidden place. There must be a counter spell.or possibly the spell does not work under invisibility cloaks and charms. Send me your thoughts. First I am going down to the Gryffindor common room to see Ginny.  
  
Much Love,  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
"Amar Draco Malfoy." She whispered. She got up and walked out of the spacious common room. Hermione walked down the deserted halls by herself. A couple paintings looked at her funny. When she got to the fat lady she said the password and walked in. Ginny saw her and jumped up.  
  
"Hermione." Ginny regained herself and put on a grave smile.  
  
"Hey Ginny." Hermione looked around, Harry and Ron were in the corner making up their divinitation homework. 'Yes yes, and on the third I'll have misfortunes because..'  
  
"Hermione, could I talk to you up in my room?" Ginny asked with a serious face.  
  
"Sure." Hermione said as she wondered why at the same time. They walked upstairs to Ginny's room.  
  
"It's about something that happened at the ball. Harry was talking to Ron. I heard them say how Harry was in love with her. I asked who, and they said me. Don't try to make anything up to make me feel better Hermione. I know that's not true. Mione, do you know what's going on?"  
  
"God! Yes, but, well," Hermione didn't know how to tell her.  
  
"Oh I get it Hermione," Ginny recognized the blush on her face. "I don't care anyway." And she left with a huff.  
  
  
  
  
"Harry how are you threatened by one who seeks vengeance?" Ron asked.  
  
"I think Voldemort," Ron flinched, "Sorry; you-know-who could try to kill me during my sleep. Yeah, that will be believable!" Harry said just as Ginny and Hermione came down the steps.  
  
"Hey Mione! Want to help me figure out how to die?" Ron called.  
  
"No, I need to talk to Harry." Hermione said seriously while walking over to Harry. "Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?" Harry said uncomfortably wondering why they needed to talk so urgently.  
  
"Will you come here for a moment?" Hermione asked while dragging him over to the empty couch in front of the blazing fire.  
  
"Why did you ask me out if you are in love with Mione?" Ginny threw a glare at Harry.  
  
"Uh, I, uh, Ron? Mione? Why did you tell her?" Harry's face got bright red.  
  
"No, she figured it all by herself." Hermione's chocolate eyes glazed over.  
  
"Look I'm sorry Gin, I just, I knew Hermione wouldn't say yes because of Malfoy" Hermione flinched, "sorry Mione, but."  
  
"It's okay Harry." Hermione looked very sad at that point.  
  
"Fine, whatever! I never liked you anyway!" Ginny screamed turning around and ran upstairs in a huff.  
  
"Harry, I need to go!" Hermione told Harry.  
  
"I need to ask you something." Hermione put on a face that read, hurry up, "Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Oh, Harry, well, I'll have to think about it." She said then sprinted upstairs to find Ginny. She found Ginny on her be crying her eyes out. Hermione walked over to her and tried to calm her down. After awhile she went to Ginny's desk. She needed to ask Draco what to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Draco's POV*  
  
As Draco walked to the common room to do his homework; an owl flew in, dropping a letter right on top of him. It read:  
  
Draco,  
  
Problem with Harry, he asked me out. What should I do? If I say no he will ask why. All the answers I have thought up of he will ask what what's going on. What should I do? And well we definitely cannot have anyone thinking we are still together.  
  
Love ya,  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
There was a tap on Ginny's window. Ginny got up to open the window and found an owl fly in a drop a letter on Hermione's lap.  
  
Dear Mione,  
  
I personally don't want you to go out with him, but you should say yes. I just don't want any suspicion of us at all. Tell no one. I mean it. I don't want to find a dead mangled Hermione.  
  
Yours forever,  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
P.S Have you noticed that in all of our classes together, Ron only stares at you? Maybe this isn't just a triangle anymore.  
  
"Hey Gin? I know your mad. but just listen." Hermione asked. She sat up and looked over toward Ginny.  
  
"Yeah?" Asked lazily, head still buried under the covers.  
  
"Is your brother dating Lavender?" Hermione wanted to make sure. Ginny looked strangely at her, eyes puffy from crying.  
  
"No, he only took her to the ball because he said, and these are his exact words, 'the girl I am in love with loves the worst,' I swear boys are so weird." Ginny walked over to Hermione.  
  
"Ginny, do you think he meant me, since yeah know I was going out with." Hermione couldn't say it, she knew Ginny would think something wrong.  
  
"Oh my god. Oh my god! Oh. wow. oh my lordie! I never though.it fits perfectly... Hermione, my brother is in love with you!" Ginny stumbled out.  
  
"Great now 2 people love me!" Hermione said almost spitting out 3.  
  
"Hey. most girls would kill to be in your situation."  
  
"Do you think I should say yes to Harry?" Hermione thought out loud. "Or should I go out with your brother, who would get more mad?"  
  
"Um, go with, well, Harry wouldn't get as mad, go out with Ron." Ginny said in a rush. "Besides you two would be so cute.and if you got married we would be sisters.and at your wedding it would..."  
  
"Ginny.do I need to remind you? I am 15, very much unmarried and it will stay that way. for a LONG time."  
  
"Well sleep on it. See you in the morning!" Ginny said brightly as she watched Hermione walk back to her dorm.  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up, ate breakfast, and got ready for transfiguration.  
  
"Okay, today we will learn about how to get a mouse into a teacup."  
  
After about 5 minutes, Hermione did it. Professor McGonagall was so glad she let Hermione out for the rest of class.  
  
Hermione put her stuff in her room, a few minutes later she went to walk around the grounds. She walked around the lake thinking about Draco, and eventually wandered off towards Hagrid's hut. She missed Draco. 'That's because you love him, and don't tell me you don't!' someplace in her brain said. She knew it was true, she even told him. She was about to go back inside but she heard some voices.  
  
"Don't you talk to me like that!" a deep voice said.  
  
"Please, don't hurt me!" a voice pleaded.  
  
"I will do what I want. Now bow down to Lord Voldemort!" that was it. Hermione fled up to the castle and to Dumbledore's office. She stopped at the statue.  
  
"Fizzing wizzbee's, bertie botts every flavor beans, chocolate frogs, lemon drops!" Finally the statue moved.  
  
"Professor, Profess." the door opened.  
  
"Yes Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"You-know-who, in the forest with a professor. I think the new defense against the dark arts teacher Professor Smith." Hermione said all in a rush.  
  
"Lead the way!" Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
Hermione walked out of the castle and towards the forest. It seemed like it took forever. Finally they got to the spot and saw the ruins of her old teacher. There was a note on top written in the Professor's deep red bloody still wet.  
  
Dumbledore,  
  
Once you find this, next time provide me with more.amusing entertainers. His performance was rather dull. Perhaps someone with a little more. zest.  
  
Cheers,  
  
-TOM MALARVO RIDDLE:  
  
I AM LORD VOLDEMORT  
  
"Oh dear. Miss Granger please go to your common room right now." With that she followed her order. Soon enough Dumbledore got onto a magical intercom.  
  
"Student's go to your common rooms right now. Faculty and staff, come to my office right away."  
  
Hermione went up to her room. She got out a book and started to read. She soon heard Draco come in but she ignored that fact.  
  
*At the meeting*  
  
"Albus, what are we going to do? We don't have a defense against the dark arts teacher, and you-know-who is stronger then ever! He drained Smith's power!" McGonagall said concerned.  
  
"What we need is a teacher. We also need protection." Dumbledore said while trying to think of someone to fill either of the jobs. It was like a light bulb went on, "I've got it!"  
  
"Well it's one person for both, or should I say 8 people."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: k it's much longer then the rest I know... so. please review. Hope you like it! Later days! ¤¤ RE16 ¤¤ P.S. {I know this is probably going to ruin the cliffy!} I am going to soon switch this over into a different category {crossovers for something but if I tell you it will really give it away!}. Tell you more on that next chapter! 


	9. New Arrival's!

Okay, so for not updating till now. It took me awhile to figure out how to word this. Also I forgot to put a disclaimer in the past chapters. So here's the disclaimer for this one and those.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I do not own any of the characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Joss Whedon does.  
  
Now, on with the chapter.  
  
"Giles, eye of newt please?" a redheaded girl stared demandingly at an older man across the wooden table.  
  
"Right over there Willow!" Giles replied.  
  
Willow went over and grabbed a Barvian glass jar of them off the table right as the door flew open. A short blonde teenager appeared  
  
"Dawn will you hurry up?" the blonde asked.  
  
"Jeez Buffy, I'm coming." Dawn answered.  
  
They both walked in without closing the door. Willow saw the open door and quickly walked over to close it. On her way a tawny owl sped over her head.  
  
"AHHHHHH! Giles what is an owl doing in here???" A tall boy demaned. He clung onto a blonde girl as if they were going out.  
  
"Xander it's just an owl!" the girl said, shaking her hair annoyed.  
  
"Yes, but Anya, your afraid of bunnies!" Xander said to Anya.  
  
"Oh will you two shut up?" Giles warned in a stern tone. Xander and Anya sat down at that. Giles saw the owl had a letter. Tore it up anxiously and read:  
  
Dear Mr. Giles,  
  
We here at Hogwarts were wondering if you, Buffy Summers, Dawn Summers, Willow Rosenburg, Tara Maclay, and William the Bloody {Spike} could come.  
  
Mr. Giles, you would teach our class Defense against the Dark Arts. Dawn would become a student here. Buffy and William {Spike} would patrol at night and help teach your class. Tara and Willow will wander around the halls between classes to monitor students together. Xander and Anya will also wander halls together. Please reply by owl. If you do decide to come your plane leaves in two days. I will send the Gem of Amara for William. I will explain more later.  
  
Best wishes,  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
"Well it looks like we are going to Scotland." Giles putting down the letter.  
  
"What why?" Buffy asked.  
  
Giles handed her the letter and Buffy read it out loud. Everyone had a puzzled look on their faces.  
  
"What's Hogwarts?" Willow asked.  
  
"A school for witchcraft and wizardry. Albus Dumbledore is the headmaster there." Giles answered.  
  
"Wait, Giles, how do you know?" Xander asked.  
  
"You see at the Salem Academy we actually had a foreign exchange student from Hogwarts. Also I think Spike went there before he became a vampire." Giles said as he walked over towards the counter where Anya was. "Buffy go tell Spike to pack whatever he needs, Willow tell the same to Tara."  
  
Buffy hurriedly went off to tell Spike. Willow went to her dorm to get Tara. The rest of them left to pack.  
  
The next day another owl came with the Gem of Amara for Spike. They all went out to the bronze for the last time in awhile.  
  
"How long are we going to be there again?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Till the end of their school tern, maybe longer. Don't worry, I contacted Angel, and him and Faith will come to protect the hellmouth." Giles said.  
  
"Well then, Cheers! We are getting out of here for awhile!" Dawn said with a glint of adventure twinkling in her eyes. Everyone looked at her funny.  
  
"What? It's true, we get to go out of this craziness from being on the hellmouth!" she said looking at everyone for some help.  
  
"You know what? She's right!" Xander said. Dawn looked up at him and he smiled pleasantly at her.  
  
The next day, they all woke up early to catch the flight. They all chatted about what it's going to be like. When they got there they went to King's Cross to take the Hogwarts express, the only way availible to get to Hogwarts.  
  
"Um, Giles, the ticket says 9 and ¾, how are we supposed to get there?" Xander asked.  
  
"Walkthroughthebarrier." Spike mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" Buffy asked Spike.  
  
"You have to walk through the barrier between 9 and 10." He said in a hush voice. They didn't even question him. They just walked through and saw a scarlet mini train. An old man was standing in front of it.  
  
"Ah, Rupert, good to see you!" the man with the elegant long white beard said.  
  
"Yes and the same with you Albus!" Giles said.  
  
"Well I thought we didn't need the big train, so I shrunk it. Well we better get going." He said. Then led them onto the train.  
  
"As I said in the letter, I need to tell you more. First let me tell you a story. Years ago." Dumbledore went into the story about how Harry potter almost defeated Voldemort. Then told about how Voldemort got his body back. "Just a few days ago, our defense against the dark arts teacher was killed by Voldemort himself. I ask you to come and protect the school and to teach the class." When he finished they all stood there in awe. They had so many questions but knew they shouldn't ask.  
  
"Now Dawn, you will be sorted into one of the four houses. You will be in the same year as Harry Potter. I need you to become friends with him and his friends. Hang out with them and make sure they are okay. If they get into trouble, help them out. I know your sister has tought you some fighting skills. To do this, you will need to be in their house. Therefore I will rig the sorting hat to put you with them. Now William I need to talk to you for a second." Dumbledore led Spike {William} into the next room.  
  
"Now, your great great great great, well you get the idea, nephew is going to this school and actually is Head Boy. He doesn't know you are coming. I would like you to help me. Do you know Lucious Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"That stupid death eater? Yeah I know him. He is bloody afraid of me though!" Spike almost laughing.  
  
"Good. I need you to help young Draco. He doesn't want to be a death eater, though his dad is going to make him." Dumbledore got cut off.  
  
"You want me to make old Lucius to bugger off and never come back?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yes, also his girlfriend is muggleborn, Lucious threatened to kill her if Draco didn't brake up with her. Draco is in love with her and her him. They are both in pain now that they can't be with eachother. Please, if Lucious comes again; set him straight so the couple can be together. Therefore I will put all of you near the heads rooms."  
  
"I'll do my best." Spike said as Dumbledore led him back to the other compartment. The train stopped.  
  
Hermione walked into the great hall that night for dinner. She sat down next to Ginny.  
  
"Hey Ginny!" Hermione said, but Ginny was distracted by something. Hermione looked where Ginny was looking. She saw four girls a little older then her, one girl about the same age as her, two guys a little older then her, and an old man with glasses.  
  
"Who are they?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"Don't know. We'll find out soon though." Hermione replied just as Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"May I have your attention please? Thank you. I would like to introduce our new defense against the dark arts teacher, Mr. Giles." At that Giles stood up in his "muggle" clothes and a few students clapped. "Also, miss Buffy summers and Mr. ... Spike will be helping." The two stood up and a couple more people clapped. "Spike has a nephew here, he knows who he is."  
  
"I would like to introduce a new student. Miss Dawn Summers. Thank you Minerva." Professor Mcgonagall handed him the sorting hat. Professor Dumbledore placed it onto dawn's head. It whispered in her ear, but no one could hear it.  
  
"Hmmmm. you would do well in Slytherin. I see all of that power inside of your body. But, alas, someone is telling me you have to be in GRYFFINDOR!" It screamed the last word. Dawn walked to the table and sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"I would also like to introduce four important people. Miss Willow Rosenburg, Miss Tara Maclay, Miss Anya Harris, and Mr. Xander Harris. They will be in the halls between classes to make sure nothing happens. Now for dinner." Dumbledore ended.  
  
"Hi, I'm Hermione, this is Harry and Ron, and this is."  
  
"Ginny" she finished for Hermione. Harry kept staring at Dawn. Hermione noticed this.  
  
"So, are you sister's with Professor Summers?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Wow, that sounds really weird, yeah I am." Dawn answered. She looked over at Buffy then looked back at Hermione.  
  
"Here, I'll show you to your common room. Since I'm Head Girl, I get my own room with the Head Boy." Hermione stood up.  
  
"Okay." Said Dawn as she stood up too.  
  
When they got there, they were a little tired. The stairs kept changing on them. Also the paintings kept whispering things to the other paintings. Hermione ignored it but Dawn didn't. they kept saying,  
  
"The key, wow I can see the green ball of energy inside it. It's the key, the key!" Dawn decided to ignore it since her sister already defeated Glory.  
  
"Well up those stairs you'll find your bedroom, this is the common room. Where you can do homework, play games, or anything else really." Hermione explained.  
  
"Thanks for showing me around. I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight."  
  
"Night!" Hermione walked over to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hey Harry, can I talk to you?" she said.  
  
"Sure." Harry got up and followed Hermione.  
  
"You don't like me anymore do you?" Hermione said.  
  
"Um. well. sorry. but. um. no." Harry stumbled out.  
  
"That's fine, but you like Dawn don't you?" Hermione asked.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
a/n: hey, sorry no detail again. Im trying but I don't know how. If ya want you could always give me some tips. Ummm im band from going online so much so don't be expecting another chapter any time soon. I promise to get one to you guys when I get back on. Im surprised my mom even let me post this one. But anyways, give me your reviews, and please no flames!!!!!!!  
  
Also, sorry bout the whole Buffy the Vampire crossover. I thought it fit and I will make it fit if you don't think it will. I know most of you guys reading this probebly hate Buffy, but I don't. Once again, sorry.  
  
¤¤ RE16 ¤¤ 


	10. New Things!

A/N: Okay, I just need to say, that I won't be on the computer that much anymore other then to type and post my stories, so if you do email me I will try to get back to you right away, I will always get back to you in the next chapter. Thanx so much for understanding!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot!  
  
Last time:  
  
"You don't like me anymore do you?" Hermione said.  
  
"Um. well. sorry. but. um. no." Harry stumbled out.  
  
"That's fine, but you like Dawn don't you?" Hermione asked.  
  
This Chapter:  
  
"No what would give you that idea?"  
  
"Well you were staring at her all night!" Hermione said getting a little annoyed.  
  
"Well. ummm. I think I have seen her before." Harry said back while stuttering his sentence out.  
  
"Sure. and I'm the queen of England!" Hermione said back. "Look, why don't you just admit your feelings, it doesn't matter if you like her, I was just wondering."  
  
"Oh, okay then, yeah I like her, but I still think I have seen them from somewhere." Harry said, still stuttering a little.  
  
"Oh, okay. Do you know where?"  
  
"No, I can't figure it out. I'm going to bed. G'night." Harry walked up towards the dorms. Hermione walked over to Ron.  
  
"Ron, I'm going to bed too." Hermione said.  
  
"Okay, I just need to finish these, but I can always do them during breakfast tomorrow." Ron got up and walked up to the boy's dorm. Hermione walked back to the heads dorm. When she got there, she heard some yelling.  
  
"You are not going into that common room!" Hermione heard a guy say.  
  
"Yes I am Spike, and I'm talking to the girl too!" another guy said. Hermione new that voice.  
  
"Lucious, just leave her alone or I will do something you will regret." Spike said.  
  
"What could you do? Bite me?" Lucious asked slyly.  
  
"Well no, I would rather kill you." Spike said slowly. "Just stay away from Hogwarts!"  
  
"What if I don't want to?"  
  
"You know you use to be afraid of me! Oh wait I know what I have to do!" Suddenly Spike turned his head. When he turned back, he had fangs and bumps on his forehead. He was a vampire! Hermione wanted to run but her feet wouldn't move.  
  
"Now leave, or I will kill you!" Spike said sternly.  
  
"Fine! I'm leaving." Lucious then walked towards where Hermione was standing. Spike saw this and ran off to tell someone.  
  
"Look at what we have here! Just who I was looking for." Lucious slyly said. Before Hermione could pull out her wand, he said, "Crucio!"  
  
Hermione fell to the ground in pain. There was shooting pain going up her arms and legs. She didn't hear someone say "stupify", or rush over to her.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!" the person said.  
  
"Professor Snape?"  
  
*************************************************** {A/N: I was going to leave it there but I wanted to be nice for once.} ***************************************************  
  
"Yes?" Snape said.  
  
"Wait, you called me Hermione, why not miss granger?" Hermione couldn't figure it out.  
  
"Oh, well, that's because, no wait. I need to tell you somewhere private. Come down to the dungeon's in ten minutes. I need to get dear old Lucious here to Dumbledore. Just don't tell anyone why, tell them you have detention." Snape said in a hurry. He put Mr. Malfoy on a stretcher in mid air and walked off down the hall.  
  
Hermione walked up to the common room. She saw Draco sitting on the couch. She quietly snuck up on him. She tapped him on the shoulder from behind. He turned around and saw Hermione. She leaned in a kissed him. Draco pulled away.  
  
"Whoa, Granger what the hell do you think your doing?" he asked.  
  
"Your father was in the hall, saw me, did the cruciatous curse on me, Snape saved me and gave me a detention, he stupefied your father, and now he is going to get the dementor's kiss. We can freely be together now!" She said in a rush.  
  
"MY FATHER PUT THE CRUCATIOUS ON YOU???" he screamed.  
  
"Yes... And it hurt so badly, I thought. I thought I was going to die of pain." She said while bursting into tears. Draco held her for 5 minutes. She then said something he couldn't make out.  
  
"What was that?" he said.  
  
"I have um. detention with Snape. I don't want him to make fun of me for crying. I'm going to freshen up." She said. A couple of minutes later, she left.  
  
She walked down the deserted hallways. She finally got to the dungeon area. Hermione suddenly felt a cold feeling inside of her. When she got to his office, Snape was waiting outside a door. She walked up to him.  
  
"Come in here." He said pointing into the room. She walked in. Snape put a silencing spell and a lot more so people couldn't hear.  
  
"What I'm going to tell you, you cannot repeat to anyone else. You are not even supposed to know. Is that clear?" he asked.  
  
"Very." She answered.  
  
"I am your godfather."  
  
*************************************************** {A/N: once again, I was going to stop this, but then I remembered I promised a long chapter.} ***************************************************  
  
"My what?????" Hermione almost screamed.  
  
"Your godfather." He repeated.  
  
"Oh. wow. oh my god!" she reached up and hugged her godfather. He didn't know what to do at first, but then hugged her back.  
  
"Look I need to tell you a little story. Your father and I are best friends. No one really new about us though. When we got out of Hogwarts, we both because death eaters. We also both became spies for Dumbledore. Well old Voldy found out about him, your father, not me. So he went into hiding. He changed everything, including his appearance. Dumbledore got the idea to put him and his wife, your mother, into the muggle world. They had you. Now Voldemort doesn't know about you but still wants to kill your father. He is very powerful and could probably hurt Voldemort. He was in Slytherin and your mother in Gryffindor. They are both powerful." He finally ended. Hermione burst into tears again. He held onto her like a father. He started talking again.  
  
"If your father and mother die, I will be your legal guardian."  
  
"Wow, I just wish you would have told me earlier. What's going to happen now that I know?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that I will risk my life trying to save you. I love you just like your parents, I'm sorry I had to be mean to you and I still will. That is only to protect you. Look you better go to bed. Here I'll take you to your room so you won't have to serve a real detention." He said then grabbed Hermione and started off towards the common room.  
  
Hermione walked upstairs and went into her room to change. She remembered she left her wand in the common room. Hermione went down the stairs and over to the couch. Draco was on it and crying.  
  
"Draco, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Lucious, got the dementor's kiss, he was told right before. He was okay with it. He was almost the same afterwards. When he got off Hogwarts property, he said something before apperating. He wasn't supposed to apperate, he was supposed to go to Azkaban. Now people are searching for him. When people lose their souls, they aren't able to do magic." Draco said.  
  
"What did he say, before apperating?"  
  
"Oh, he. um. he said. he."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't have a soul to take away." Draco said before hugging Hermione. She hugged him back and comforted him. They stayed like this for ten minutes. Then Draco broke away.  
  
"God Mione, I don' know what I would do without you. I love you so much!"  
  
"Draco, I love you too!" she said back.  
  
They both sat in front of the fire thinking how nice it is to be in each others arms. Neither knew they were thinking about each other. There was a knock on the door and Draco opened the portrait.  
  
"Hello Draco. I need to talk to you and Miss Granger." Spike said.  
  
He walked into the room and sat across from where Hermione was sitting. Draco took his seat next to Hermione. She forgot he was a vampire.  
  
"Draco, I am your great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, well it kind of goes on for awhile, grandfather. Other then Voldemort, I am the only person your father is afraid of." Spike said fairly quickly.  
  
"But, your, shouldn't you be dead?" Draco stuttered. He sat there in shock. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"I am a vampire, a good one. See this?" he pointed to a ring on his finger. "This is the Gem of Amara, so I can be in daylight. I am here to make sure Lucious stays away from this place. Well also to keep you two together." Once again Draco and Hermione sat there in shock.  
  
"Just don't tell anyone about the vampire factor. Well I best be off. Bloody hell! Giles is rubbing off on me!" Spike said right before leaving the room.  
  
"Wow." Draco said.  
  
"I know. I also know I am really tired. Goodnight." Hermione got up. Before she knew it, she was pulled back down. "Draco, I really need to sleep!"  
  
"So sleep, right here, next to me!" Draco said.  
  
The next morning, Hermione went to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Dawn.  
  
"Good morning." She said.  
  
"Good morning, ummm how do I know where to go for my classes?" Dawn asked. Hermione took her schedule.  
  
"Oh, I'll show you! We are in all the same classes! Look we even have defense against the dark arts together. We have it first period with your sister. Come on I'll show you where to go!"  
  
They both go up and walked out of the great hall. They started to talk like they have always known each other. They climbed the stairs to the third floor. Hermione led them through a long hallway and finally through the door to the classroom. They sat in the front row. Both of them got out stuff to take notes with and their wands. Professors Summers and Spike came through the doors. Everyone stopped talking at once.  
  
"Hello, I'm Professor Summers and this is Spike." Buffy said. "For the first half of the year we will be teaching you muggle fighting. Professor Dumbledore wanted me to do this. Though the second half Professor Giles will teach regular stuff and we will help. For today though, you won't need anything. No note taking or wand using. Spike and I are going to give you a demonstration. These are different weapons." She said pointing to a table with sharp things on it. "Though today, we will just use swards." She and Spike picked two up and started fighting.  
  
'It looks so cool! Professor Summers looks like she has done this before loads of times!' Hermione thought. But soon the bell rang and it was the end of class.  
  
"No homework, you are dismissed." Everyone almost sprinted out of there. Hermione and Dawn waited for Ron and Harry.  
  
"Bloody hell! Dawn did you know your sister could do that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's not her best though." Dawn answered. Harry stopped her. Ron and Hermione didn't notice. They kept talking.  
  
"Dawn, ummm, do you, well you know, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Harry asked.  
  
"She would love to!" a voice came from behind them.  
  
"Xander!" Dawn practically yelled.  
  
"What? I know you want to!" Xander said back to her.  
  
"Take Anya and go bug someone else!" Dawn said pointing down the hallway.  
  
"Going!" he took Anya by the hand and dragged her along.  
  
"Sorry bout that Harry, and yes I would love to!" with that she gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and ran off to find Hermione.  
  
"Hermione wait up!" Dawn said.  
  
"Yeah? What?" Hermione asked her.  
  
"Harry, we are ummm, boyfriend and girlfriend!" Dawn said excitedly.  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"I know, but I wish everyone would know." Dawn said.  
  
"Oh that's easy. Just tell Parvarti and Lavender!" Hermione pointed over towards a statue of a dragon with two girls standing in front of it. She saw Snape walking towards them. She was about to run the opposite direction, but remembered he was her godfather.  
  
"Miss Granger, you have to come with me. Dumbledore needs to talk to you." Snape said then led her through a hallway.  
  
Hermione wondered what it was about. They went through a silent hallway. All of the paintings looked at them. They finally got to Dumbledore office. Snape knocked. Dumbledore opened the door and led them into his office.  
  
"Professor Snape said you need to talk to me, what about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I know Severus told you about your parents and we have some information about them." Dumbledore said. Hermione noticed he didn't have that certain twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Are they okay?" Hermione asked.  
  
"They have been found."  
  
*************************************************** A/N: okay, I made this my longest chapter. Now like I said in my authors note, you can email me if you have any questions, about anything including everything that has to do with Buffy. Also please review; did I go to fast again, or just right? I would like to thank all or my wonderful reviewers {you know who you are}. Thanx!  
  
P.S. sorry bout the whole Snape is godfather thing, ummm I'm going to do more on that next chapter, it fit and give me your thoughts on that. Also I know the characters {mainly Snape and Hermione} are completely OOC! Sorry! If you know anyways to make them a little better, please tell me!  
  
To the reviewers:  
  
Snow-angel: okay, Buffy is the main person {the vampire slayer}, willow is her best friend since high school who is also a witch w/out a wand, Xander is also Buffy's best friend from high school, nothing really special about him, Giles is Buffy's watcher {he trains her to be the slayer}, Anya is an ex-demon and Xander's girlfriend, Tara is willow's girlfriend {the are lesbian} and also a wand-free witch, spike is a vampire that Buffy couldn't kill at first then he fell in love with her and she didn't have the heart to kill him {something like that}. Just tell me if you are still confused and I will write more next chapter!  
  
RitaMalfoy: Thanx for the song! I don't know when I'm going to use it, but I think I have an idea!  
  
Morgish: read what I wrote to snow-angel, also this is a long chapter!  
  
¤¤ RE16 ¤¤ 


	11. Willow's Story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer either, Joss Wheden does.  
  
A/N: Okay, I changed some things. I will tell you them at the bottom. Please don't get mad. I did them on purpose so I could do something else later. This is my longest chapter so far. THANX TO ALL MY READERS!!!!!  
***************************************************

  
  
**Last time:**  
  
"I know Severus told you about your parents and we have some information about them." Dumbledore said. Hermione noticed he didn't have that certain twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Are they okay?" Hermione asked.  
  
"They have been found."  
  
**This time:**  
  
"Their what???" Hermione asked.  
  
"Voldemort found out somehow. I'm going to have to meet them soon. They are apperating into Hogsmeade. I will go and meet them." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"What are they going to do?" Hermione couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
"They are going to stay here, at Hogwarts. Severus, do you mind them sleeping in you guest room?"  
  
"No, not at all." Snape said.  
  
"But, I'll never get to see them?" Hermione wanted to talk to them, find out what her really name was and who they are.  
  
"Well, if there is no reason behind there, then you can't. Is there a reason?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"I want to find out more about them. What my last name is even!" Hermione almost screamed.  
  
"Well we can tell you those things. Your last name is Smith. For about your parents, that comes later. Now about you and Mr. Malfoy, you can't tell him who you are, but will have to tell him everything else. Just say you don't know there last name, and I won't tell you. Your parents were friends with the Malfoy's before they had you." Dumbledore said quickly.  
  
"Alright. Just one more thing." Hermione said.  
  
"Yes?" Dumbledore told her to go on.  
  
"Lucious Malfoy, what happened to him?"  
  
"The ministry is looking for him. That reminds me, I want someone to follow you and Mr. Malfoy at all times."  
  
"Who?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, I wanted Miss Summers and Mr. Spike, but well now they are teaching a class. I now want someone with power. They both have power, but I want witch and wizard kind of power. So it will be Miss Rosenburg and Miss Maclay. They are witches though they practice Wicca, wand less magic."  
  
"Wow, that is cool!" Hermione said immediately. "Okay, when should we meet them and where?"  
  
"They were called and going to be here in a second. Just wait for them and they will take you back to you common room. Now Severus, if we shall go and meet Hermione's parents, come with me." With that, Professors Dumbledore and Snape went out the door. A few seconds later Willow and Tara came in.  
  
"Hi!" the redhead said.  
  
"Hello. I guess you should take me to my common room and explain to Draco." Hermione said while standing up.  
  
"Sure." Tara said.  
  
They all walked up to the head's common room in silence. No one was in the halls. It was surprisingly silent. Hermione wondered if she was going to get to see her parents again before the school year ends. When they got there Hermione said the password and walked inside. Draco wasn't there. She looked up at the clock.  
  
"Well, Draco is still in class. But I want to ask you a few questions. Who will go with who when Draco and I aren't together?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know you can decide I guess." Willow answered.  
  
"And, ummm will Draco and I ever have moments to ourselves, to you know talk… and stuff?" Hermione embarrassedly asked.  
  
"Oh sweetly, of course. We know how it is, wanting privacy for ourselves." Tara answered.  
  
"Oh! You have boyfriends?" Hermione asked very curious.  
  
"No, not exactly. We are um… how would you put this… we're-"  
  
"Together." Tara finished for Willow.  
  
Hermione took a step back. They saw this and felt a little embarrassed.  
  
"Don't worry, we don't look at any other girls like we do each other." willow said.  
  
"Does Dumbledore know?" Hermione asked getting curious again.  
  
"Yes, in fact, he encouraged us 'couples' going together through the halls." Willow answered.  
  
"Wait, Xander and Anya are together?" Hermione got curious once again. She never knew it would be this interesting.  
  
"Not anymore. They were going to get married. We are trying to get them back together though." Tara said.  
  
"Who is 'we'?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The scoobies." Tara answered. When she saw the questionable look Hermione gave her back, she decided Hermione needed an explanation.  
"Well, I can only explain parts of it. Willow, baby, do you want to do the story telling?" Tara asked. "And I'll go get Draco?"  
  
"Okay. So in high school I was the class nerd. Cordelia, Cordy, used to make fun of me all the time. Xander has always been my best friend. So Cordy made fun of him too. Well, in sophomore year we had a new girl. In Sunnydale, that is very unusual. Naturally, Xander fell in love with her. She almost became Cordy's best friend. But ended up hanging out with me and Xander. Her name is Buffy summers.   
  
Now there is something you need to know about Buffy, that we in the beginning didn't know. You can't tell anyone. She is a slayer. She was the slayer. I'll explain more about that later. Well, we found out. Giles, her watcher would let us help. She loved the help also. Well that year she faced the master. He killed her. But she woke up a few minutes later because Xander did CPR. Well, while she was gone a new slayer was called. Kendra. She died pretty quickly and faith was called. She started to fight stuff, then went evil and helped the Mayer. She ended up in a coma. Well while we were in collage she woke up. She went to L.A. to get help from some people we knew.   
  
That was the year I met Tara. Well we hit it off. The next year Dawn showed up. Well we had memories of her, but they were fake. She used to be a big bright ball of energy. To make sure Glorificus, Glory, couldn't get it, the monks turned it into a girl and sent it to the slayer as a sister, so Buffy could protect it with her life. Well Glory was a God. Buffy tried facing her, but she just couldn't. We ran. Well she got Dawn. She opened a portal to all the hell dimensions with Dawn's blood. The only way to close it is to stop the bleeding. For Dawn to die. Since Buffy has the same blood, she sacrificed herself instead of Dawn. Well weeks later, I raised her from the dead. Later that year, we found out she wasn't in hell, like we thought. She was in heaven." At this point willow was on the verge of tears.  
  
"I pulled her out of heaven. Well I started to do more and more magic. Tara and I did not live happily as a couple. She said I was abusing magic and I had to stop. I was, I just wish I realized it. Well Tara left. Now I need to tell you a short story before I continue with this long one.   
  
Back in high school, we were sort of friends with a girl named Amy. She is a witch too. Well my mom and Buffy's mom got, ummm possessed. They thought we were witches. Well I was, but no Buffy. They also found Amy. They were going to burn us down on stakes. Well Amy turned herself into a rat so she could get out of there.   
  
When Tara left, I finally had enough power to turn her back. She got me into dark magicks. I couldn't stop. Finally I decided I never could use magic again. I hurt Dawn because of it. I stopped. I was doing great. Xander and Anya decided to get married.   
  
At the wedding, Tara and I started talking and building our trust back. Xander walked out on Anya because he was afraid of commitment. They still love each other though. That is why we are trying to get them back together. Well anyways Tara and I went to get coffee a couple a times.   
  
Now, meanwhile Buffy was fighting the trio. 3 dorks from high school. The leader warren could build robots. The other two could do magic and summon demons. Well one night Tara came into my room and told me she wanted to skip the trust building and just be with me. The next day we were so happy. Xander was in the yard talking to Buffy. Warren came and shot at Buffy to kill her with a gun. When he turned to go, he shot again. It hit Tara.   
  
I got so mad. She and Buffy went to the hospital. I wanted to go after warren. First I went to the magic box. I drained all of the books with dark magic power. My eyes and hair turned to black. I went to the hospital and took out the bullets. Buffy woke up instantly because slayers heal fast. Tara was still unconscious. I went after warren. Buffy already put his sidekicks in jail. I killed warren. I went after the other two.   
  
Buffy took them first. She didn't want me killing people. Well I wanted to end the world. The two sidekicks escaped with Xander and dawn to go somewhere safe. Anya was reciting a spell to keep them safe. Me and Buffy started fighting. I found Anya. I told them no one had the power to stop me. Giles came. I fought him, and took his borrowed power. I went berserk.   
  
I went to reopen a temple that could end the world. Little did I know that Giles power would let someone get to what was left of my humanity. Anya found out that Buffy couldn't stop her. Xander heard this and ran off to find me. He saved the world. He reached my humanity by telling me he loves me. I went to England to get better. I finally could go home. I missed Tara so much.   
  
When I got home, I found that another thing has come up. The first evil. He had an army of thousands of Turok-Hans. Vampire creatures, except worse. Giles brought some potential slayers and by the end there were tons of them. We fought the first. A couple of potentials died. Though they aren't potentials. They are slayers."  
  
"But isn't there only supposed to be one slayer?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, so the were strong enough, I gave the potentials more powers. I made every potential in the world into a slayer. Buffy found a scythe that has tons of power. It came from the slayer guardian's. Well, I transferred the power with a spell. I was so afraid I was going to become black magic willow again. Instead, my hair turned white, and I glowed. Well the spell worked. Now I can do magic again. I just don't abuse it. We defeated the first and it has been a year since. Then we came here. During Christmas break, you will meet the other slayers." Willow finally ended.  
  
"But wait, where does Professor Spike fit into this?" Hermione asked and Willow started laughing.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm not used to listening to hearing Professor in front of Spike. You are going to have to ask Spike and Buffy for that story. It takes awhile to explain." Willow answered just as Tara and Draco came into the room. Willow told Draco the story once again. It seemed to go by faster though. Then she told everyone something else.  
  
"Okay, now you know that. Hermione you know that your parents are down in the dungeons, right?" Willow asked her calmly.  
  
"Yes." Hermione answered.  
  
"You are not allowed to go down there, ever. Except of course for potions." Willow said.  
  
"Alright." Hermione reluctantly said.  
  
"Can Hermione and I talk in ummm private? Like in one of our rooms. Or do we have to stay down here to talk?" Draco asked.  
  
"I think it would be alright if you went up to your rooms. Just remember, if you need anything, we will be down here." Tara said sweetly.  
  
Hermione turned to Draco and they both went into his room. Draco was so confused. Hermione saw this. She then launched the story about her parents, leaving out there name.  
  
"Oh, well what is your real last name then?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh, well Dumbledore wouldn't tell me that." Hermione knew she couldn't lie well, but this was the best she has ever done.  
  
"Oh. So do you know if we can even go to Hogsmeade?" Draco asked completely forgetting about the last name.  
  
"I don't know, why do you ask?" Hermione answered.  
  
"I want to take you on a date, but I don't want them to be with us, they would feel left out and wouldn't have dates." Draco said.  
  
"Oh, no they would probably go on a date themselves right near us or something. Didn't they tell you?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"They are lesbians, they are going out." Hermione said calmly.  
  
"Oh. Okay. Ummm. Wow." Was all Draco could say.  
  
"That's what my reaction was." Hermione said.  
  
"Do you think they, umm ya know kiss?" Draco said.  
  
"Well probably, I mean we do, why wouldn't they?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We do? I think the last time we kissed what yesterday and its almost time for supper!" Draco said feeling down almost.  
  
"Well, I just guess we have to fix that!" Hermione said. She leaned in and kissed him right on the lips softly. She then pulled away, but Draco leaned in for more. They were kissing passionately for it seemed hours. Draco was running one hand through her hair. His other one up and down her back. Hermione did the same thing except one on his chest. They finally broke apart and Hermione was the first to speak.  
  
"I think we need to get down to dinner now." She said reluctantly.  
  
"Are you sure? We could just keep doing this!" Draco said with his trademark smirk.  
  
"Yes Draco, we need to go." Hermione started walking down the stairs. Draco was right behind her. They stopped when they saw what was in front of them.   
  
  
  


  
***************************************************  
A/N: Okay, I changed it a little. Tara didn't die. She got shot like Buffy. Also I know I made Xander and Anya be husband and wife in the beginning, I am going to fix that. I only did that cause I didn't know Anya's last name. If anyone knows, please tell me!

To my reviewers:  
  
starz-n-tearz: I will explain more on Lucious in the next chapter.  
  
Autumn Malfoy: Sorry, and sorry bout this time also {I knew you would hate it and I didn't do it because of that, it is the only way I could make this work}  
  
Brenda(its_all_about_moi@hotmail.com): I hope you get it now, if you don't, look in the last chapter what I wrote to snow-angel.  
  
  
IMPORTANT:  
  
I will be leaving on Thursday until the week after sometime. I promise to get a chapter up when I come back. I will be in the car a lot. We are going everywhere. Cape Cod to New York City to somewhere in Pennsylvania. And then back. It will equal out to more then 16 hours in the car. Probably 18. So that's more then 18 hours of writing. I promise to get it to you as soon as I come back.

*******************************************************


	12. Prophesy!

A/N: okay, so about the delay, sorry, I was on vacation with the family. I just want to say, please REVIEW!!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING – J.K. ROWLING AND JOSS WHEDON DO!

**Last time:**

Hermione started walking down the stairs. Draco was right behind her. They stopped when they saw what was in front of them.

**This time:**

Hermione froze at what she saw. She was horrified. Straight in front of her was Lucious Malfoy. Tara was running toward them. Willow… Willow had white hair, she looked like a goddess. She is a goddess. By then, Tara was at their side.

"We need to get Professors Snape and Dumbledore. Here is some floo powder. Draco, go to 'Snape's Dorm' then from his room, go to 'Dumbledore's Office'. Tell them what's happening. Tell Snape 'Head's Common Room to get here. It's the fastest way. Lucious won't mind you gone since you're his son. Plus willow can make sure he doesn't harm us." Tara said quicker then Hermione has ever heard someone talk, but she understood it.

Draco took the floo powder and went into the fire. Two seconds later, Hermione's and Tara's eyes were on willow and luscious.

"So, the big mudblood thinks she is all high and mighty. Well guess what? I'm much more powerful then you!" Lucious said to willow. Willow kept her poise, though acted like she had black hair instead of white. Though she didn't want to end the world. She wanted to save it.

"Oh, boy! You have no idea what you are talking about. I am more powerful then anyone in this world, including that guy Voldy-something!" Willow retorted.

"How dare you! Speak the Dark Lord's name like that! Anyway, no one is more powerful then Lord Voldemort!" Lucious spat.

"Well you are wrong, once again luscious." Dumbledore said as Draco came in behind him and Snape at the rear. "Willow is much more powerful then Voldemort!"

"Albus, what a pleasure. Once again I am not wrong. There is no possible way this… muggle can be more powerful then the greatest wizard known to man!" Lucious yelled.

"What is a muggle?" Willow asked.

"Someone like you. One who has no magical powers!" Lucious spat at her.

"O contraire! Willow has more magical powers then anyone in this room, including me." Dumbledore ended.

"Enough of this nonsense. I'm going to kill you all right now. Starting with the muggle! AVADA KEDAVRA!" he pointed his wand right at willow. The green light shot out of his wand. Willow waved her hand as the light came close to her. She deflected it.

"Bored now!" willow said while raising her hands.

"Willow! NO!" dumbledore raised his voice.

"Come on! He's a bad guy. I'm being the good guy by getting rid of him!" willow begged.

"No, you will be the bad guy if you killed him. Just put a strong binding spell on him like what Giles put on you." Dumbledore explained.

"Fine. Redimio insquequo incanto an infractus!" willow mumbled while blue light shot out of her hands onto luscious. He was bound, for now.

"Now, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, please take willow down to the hospital wing with Tara. Severus bring luscious with me to my office. DO NOT kill him. Even though you would like to very much." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes once again.

Tara took willow's hand and led her down the hall with Draco and Hermione beside them.

"Now, if someone comes, this may be a problem. It would cause a lot of attention. Could you two go up further more and if someone comes come back and tell us?" she said pointing to her and goddess willow.

"Sure." Hermione said. She took Draco's hand and ran up ahead a little. The whole way no one came across them. They figured classes were going on.

"Wait, what is happening with you godfathers class?" Draco said emphasizing godfather.

"I don't know. I guess I should go and say class is canceled." Hermione started to walk to the dungeons.

"No, I'll go. You get Tara and willow to Madame Pomfrey." Draco said then ran towards the dungeons.

Hermione turned around and waited for Tara and willow. When they came Hermione told them where Draco went. She explained that classes were going on.

"Okay, well you shouldn't be walking alone. Stay here with us." Tara said sweetly.

"Alright, we are almost there anyways." Herminie said to them.

When they got there, Tara led willow to a bed and Hermione got Madame Pomfrey.

"Oh dear. Here tell me, how did it happen?" she asked when she saw willow.

"Well luscious Malfoy came and got me mad. He was about to do magic's to get me out of the way of Hermione and Draco. I did magic to protect the door for a second. Well, my goddess side got out." Willow explained.

"So you didn't do it on your own, luscious made u do magic?"

"I guess you could say that." Willow answered the medi-witch.

"Alright, here drink this and it will put you back to regular willow." Madame Pomfrey told her. Willow drank the goblet full of a bubbly orange liquid.

"Thank you!" willow said after her hair turned back to her normal red.

Willow and Tara took Hermione back to the common room. When they got there, Draco was sitting on the couch waiting for them.

"Oh good you back. Dumbledore just came to tell me. I hoped you would come back." Draco said hastily.

"What did he say?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"Oh. Wow. Ummm… it's luscious. He…he got away…" Draco said all flustered.

"What?????? How???" Hermoine screamed.

"He had a portkey in his cloak pocket." Answered Draco.

"That is the 15 millionth time he got away!" Hermione complained.

"No, more like second or third, but it seems like that. Though I bet Snape will be pretty mad. He has had tons of chances to kill him, but he didn't." Draco ended.

"Oh dear, okay, maybe you two should go to sleep." Tara suggested.

"Well now I won't be able to." Hermione told them, then sat down on a couch.

"Here…" Draco said then went over to the same couch and lied down and pulled Hermoine next to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Your safe with me."

"Thanks Draco. Goodnight." Hermione said to him.

"Here, if you need us, professor dumbledore added a room onto here for us. The password to our common room is 'the magic box'." Willow told them. Then she took Tara and led her to a new portrait of two muggles at muggle collage.

"Hermione granger, I think I'm in love with you." Draco said once they were gone. Hermione turned around and looked him straight in the eye.

"Draco Malfoy, I know I'm in love with you." Hermione said.

Draco leaned in and his lips met hers. Hermione leaned back after a couple minutes. She turned around and put Draco's arms back around her waist. They both fell asleep. The next morning, they did not expect a six o'clock wake up call.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!" a deep voice screamed.

"Severus, calm your voice or you are going to wake Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy." A relaxed voice said.

"HOW? WHY DID THAT ROSENBURG GIRL AND HER GIRLFRIEND LET THEM SLEEP TOGETHER?!?!?!?!?!? ARE THEY CRAZY?!?!" Severus screamed. He looked over at the teens Hermione was sweating and panting. She was tossing and turning also. Severus ran up to her.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Severus tried to wake her. "Hermione!!!"

Her eyelids flashed open. She looked petrified. She started crying. Severus took her out of Draco's grasp and hugged her. She cried right into his shoulder. She didn't stop for what seemed very long, though only five minutes. Draco woke up, but didn't tell anyone. He just squinted to see the scene that played out in front of him.

"Hermione, it's okay." Severus told her as he rocked her back and forth.

"I'm sorry professor." Hermione said to Snape.

"Don't call me professor, call me Severus when I'm not around other students." He told Hermione.

"Alright, er, Severus." Hermione said awkwardly.

"Look, what happened in your dream?" Severus asked.

"I don't think it was a dream. It seemed so real. I think it was a premonition." Hermione said looking freaked.

"Well it might have been. What did you see?" Severus asked her kindly. Draco was still pretending to sleep.

"Lucious Malfoy. Actually death eaters. They came to Hogwarts. Everyone was in the great hall for some reason. I forget why though. They attached. Harry killed Voldemort. Lucious came after me. I woke up when he said Avada Kedavra. He was pointing his wand at me." Hermione ended. Severus hugged her even more. They just sat there for a while. Draco "pretended" to just get up.

"Um… am I missing something?" Draco said staring at Hermione in Severus' arms.

"Oh… ah, I had a… premonition?" Hermione asked Severus, still in his arms.

" You could say that." He answered. Hermione got up and walked over to Draco. She sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Now, what in hell made you two think you can sleep together?" Severus yelled at his classroom tone. Hermione sat up straight.

"Well, that's my fault. I was too scared to sleep. Draco said I could sleep next to him. I felt safe with his arms around me." Hermione said.

"Oh, well don't do it EVER again. Albus, how do we tell them what we came here to say?" Severus asked the headmaster.

"Well, Miss Gra- Hermione, Draco, we found a prophecy." Albus said with a serious tone, but his eyes still twinkling.

"What did it say?" Draco asked him.

"It concerns the two of you and a couple of other people. Here read it for yourselves." Dumbledore passed them an old piece of parchment. Hermione read it aloud.

"The son of a death eater will produce a heir.

The heir's mother will be pureblooded, though think the opposite.

The witch who almost killed the world will have to help,

For she will give some of her powers to the heir.

Together they will defeat the death eater.

Beware, if the powers transferred go wrong,

The death eater will become more powerful.

Though if never done, the he won't ever be defeated.

Now listen to these next phrases,

That will tell you what to do:

Take the witch and her defeater,

Take the heir's mother and father.

Have the witch hold hands with her defeater,

Lay the heir across there arms,

For it will be there partner.

The mother hold the heirs head, the father hold the feet.

Let the witch say the incantation.

When finished put the heir in a full-length bed.

The next day, the heir will be the same age as the witch.

Once the death eater is defeated, the heir will return to being a baby." Hermione ended in shock. " Well how do you know it is us?"

"Well, we didn't until we saw scribbles at the bottom of the page." Dumbledore pointed his wand at the bottom. "Macto."

At the bottom, words sprung bigger, the page grew longer. On the page was an inscription. It said,

"The **d**eath **ea**ter is righ**t h**and man to **t**he dark l**o**rd. The incan**t**ation is **h**ard to find, tak**e** these letters, there you **w**ill find a key. Use it **t**o find inside of a book. This is the p**r**ophe**s**y of the defeat of **t**he dark lord."

"Um, why are some of the letters darker then the others?" Hermione asked.

"I think you take the letters that are darker and it forms the name of the book." Severus ended.

"Well okay, the letters are this, in order of course: d-e-a-t-h-t-o-t-h-e-w-o-r-s-t. Umm that spells out death to the worst. The book is called Death To The Worst?" Hermione asked.

"I guess we will have to start searching. But first we need to figure out who is who in the prophecy." Severus answered.

"What prophesy?" willow asked as she and Tara walked through the portrait.

"Here read." Severus shoved the parchment into her hand. When she was done, she looked petrified. She handed it back to Severus. He looked down at it.

"Okay, now first who is this witch who almost ended the world? I mean she could be halfway around the world!" Severus started.

"Or she could be sitting right before us." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his whole face.

"Who?" Severus asked.

"Me." Willow answered quietly.

"You? But you're a goddess! How could you end the world?" Severus asked. He looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

"Before I was a goddess, I did too much magic. I got addicted. It turned into black magic. I had to stop. I did stop by myself. When Tara got hurt and almost died, I went berserk. I got high on clack magic for revenge. I almost ended the world." Willow explained very hastily.

"Are you sure? I mean, it would be someone else, you said yourself, you stopped. No one defeated you." Severus said in a serious tone.

"Xander, Xander defeated me." Willow said.

"He can do magic?" Severus asked, very curious.

"No, not at all, he's a normal person, as you say 'muggle'. He told me that he love me. I broke down." Willow said looking dazed. Severus noticed how uncomfortable she looked.

"Okay, the son of a death eater is you Draco. It is defiantly you Hermione, you thought you were muggleborn. So know we just have to find that book." Severus answered looking pleased with him.

"Okay, but you missed one very important thing." Willow said smiling.

"What's that?" Severus said getting very tense, as if he knew what he missed.

"Hermione isn't pregnant," Draco said.

"At least not yet…"

6 weeks later {I know, really far but I want to skip thanksgiving. Now it is around December 15th.}

"AHHHHHHHHH! DRACO!" Hermione panted.

"Yes? What do you need?" Draco asked.

"Go tell Severus, I need more of that morning sickness potion! I HATE VOMITING!!!" Hermione panted over the toilet bowl again. "God! Why is it called morning sickness when I am puking at 3:30 in the afternoon????"

"I'll be right back honey!" Draco kissed her on the cheek and left out the door. He ran through the halls, all the way to the dungeons. He heard Snape's voice through his classroom door.

"Shit! He's teaching the third years!" Draco muttered. He opened the door and walked swiftly over to Snape.

"Hermione needs more of her potion." Draco whispered.

"Which one? The pain killer or morning sickness?" Snape muttered back.

"Morning sickness." Draco whispered.

"Go into my bedroom, next to the book case. It's a purple vile." Snape muttered. All of the students had stopped working to stare at the two. "Well what are you waiting for? Go back to work!"

Draco left the room to get the potion. As soon as he got back he handed the purple vile to Hermione. She gulped it down. She felt a tingle go down her back.

"Finally! God, why did I have to get pregnant! Plus I had to loose my virginity! Not that I don't love you enough to have sex with you. I just wanted to wait till I was married, just incase I became pregnant. I mean, I don't want to have a baby when I don't even have a husband. Just please god help me! I mean what are people going to say when I start to get fat, well not really fat. But that's what people will think. Oh and-"

"HERMIONE!!!" Draco yelled.

"Oh god, I'm sorry I'm just so nervous." Hermione leaned into his shoulder.

"Hermione, you know what you said about having a baby, but not a husband?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean it. Really I don't mind, it was the hormones talking." Hermione spat out.

"Well I do. Hermione granger, I love you and can't stand to ever live with out you. Will you marry me?" Draco pulled a box out of his pocked and got down on one knee. He opened the box and inside was a ring. It had one diamond in the middle on a silver band. Hermione started crying.

"Oh god Hermione, I'm sorry, I should have waited-"

"No! Yes, yes I will marry you!" Hermione said. Draco looked relieved.

"Well, why are you crying?" Draco asked.

"Oh, umm… I thought this would happen when I was in a grand evening gown with a beautiful dress robe on. I don't care that I'm in my pj's, this is so much better! Hermione looked at Draco straight in the eye. She leaned in and kissed him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/n: okay, really corny/sappy. Give me some ideas and TELL ME THEM!!! I've got the next chapter started, so I'll get it up soon. Please review!! 

THIS IS PG-13 ONLY, NOT R! {that is mainly why I skipped 6 weeks hehehe and also my other reason I already explained.}

About willow being the whole goddess thing, I'm not sure if she is but in the last episode Kennedy said "willow, you're a goddess" or something like that. So I'm basing it on that.

Also I used some Latin for spells, here is the translations in order of when I used it:

Redimio insquequo incanto an infractus = Bind around until spells are broken

Macto = to magnify

Also with the Latin, I did it off of a dictionary online, tell me if I did it wrong, I spent an hour looking it up! Hehehe

About the prophecy: IT SUCKED! I know, I kept revising it, I wanted it to rhyme, but I ended up with this, so deal. Hehehe.

Thanks so much for reading my story! Please review some more! 

{P.S. the more reviews I get, the faster I get the next chapter up! Hehehe-blackmail (not really, but ok…)}

TO MY REVIEWERS:

{People who didn't ask questions, just reviewed}:

Lokiswmn(),Jessica(ShootingStarr196@msn.com), Karen(),Firess Ifrit Devil, lizzie(),sweetthang-37, Sinfull(), 

Life, Love Sanity: I'm sorry it's confusing, I'll try not to do anymore confusing things.

draco is mine(mayflower523@cox.net): sorry, I don't email people

Lizzie Malfoy: review all you want!! {the more I get, the more people read!!!}

kura52: this is why I put buffy in it!

Hayley Potter: ya, it took me awhile to write! And ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww that would be so gross! Maybe I'll have then kiss on the cheak but ewwwwwwwww never on the lips!!!

Spike rulz!!! (buffy sux!!!)(): ya I know it sucks!

THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!

¤¤ RE16 ¤¤


	13. Meetings!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!! {hehehe I wish!}

A/N: Wow so sorry it didn't come out till now, more at the bottom. Sorry bout the shortness! On with the story:

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione rushed through the hallway anxiously by Tara to the great hall. She sat down by Harry, Ron, Dawn, and Ginny at the Gryffindor Table, with a smile that couldn't be stolen off her face. Tara walked up to the staff table.  
"Hermione, what's going on? I haven't seen you smile this big since exams last year!" Ginny grinned. They all started laughing at that.

  
"Can't a girl be happy?" Hermione asked when they stopped but still smiling.

  
"Well, yeah, but what is making you happy?" Ginny asked again. Just then Draco walked through the door. He went to the Slytherin table and sat at the end all alone. He looked a Hermione. Hermione waved almost discreetly.

  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Ginny screeched. Everyone in the great hall looked at her. "Sorry." She muttered.

  
"Ginny why did you scream like that?" Dawn asked confused. "Did I miss something?"

  
"I know why Hermione is so happy!" Ginny leaned in next to Hermione and whispered, "You're engaged."

  
Hermione looked down at her hand and saw the ring on her finger. She discreetly slipped it off and put it into her pocket. She forgot to take it off before coming out of the common room.

  
"Ginny, you can't tell anyone!" Hermione whispered in her ear desperately.

  
"Fine! Ruin my fun!" Ginny whispered back.

  
"So, why is Hermione so happy?" Ron asked looking impatient.

  
"Oh, I just started studying for the NEWTS and it's going good." Hermione said a little tense. Harry noticed, but Ron didn't.

  
"That's our Hermione!" Ron said. They all laughed.

  
"Hey Dawn?" Hermione asked.

  
"Yeah?"  
  


"Do you think your sister is ever going to let us use the weapons she showed us in the beginning?" Hermione asked.   
  


"Ask her yourself during class, I don't even pay attention that much anymore. I know all of the stuff she teaches." Dawn answered sweetly.  
  


"Wow! How do you know?" Hermione asked.  
  


"Hello Miss Granger. Could you bring everyone who you think is important for a meeting in my common room? Willow will bring you up." Buffy interrupted. Dawn was glad for this, she wasn't aloud to tell people about her being the slayer.  
  


"Alright." Hermione answered. Buffy left the room. Hermione looked around. "Okay, Dawn, Ginny, Harry, and Ron, you guys get to come with me when willow comes." She looked very calm when she said this.  
  


"Hermione, what the bloody hell is going on???" Ron almost screamed.  
  


"I can't tell you here. That is why we are going somewhere private. I wonder what teachers are going to be there!" Hermione said looking at the staff table. She was hoping Severus would.  
  


"Maybe McGonnagal. We know on thing, it's not Snape." Harry said. Just then willow walked up to Hermione.  
  


"Ready to go?" she asked.  
  


"Yep!" Hermione answered. 

The 5 of them stood up and followed willow out of the great hall. They went down towards the dungeons. They followed willow to a corridor none of them knew was there. They went up a staircase. It started moving.

When it stopped they walked down a hallway. There were pictures of all different people lining the walls. Willow stopped at a statue of a dragon. She muttered a password that sounded like 'Hellmouth'. The dragon sprang to life and jumped up. It moved out of the way and a circular staircase came down. It looked just like how the stair's on the way up to Dumbledore's office was set up. They all went up the stairs and found a double door. Willow knocked three times. They all waited quietly wondering what was happening. There were two knocks coming from the inside. Willow knocked twice. The door opened. They all walked into the common room. Inside Hermione saw Severus, Professor Dumbledore, Xander, Anya, Tara, Professor Giles, Professor Summers, and Professor Spike.  
  


"Okay, can I ask why the bloody hell I am here?" Ron asked.  
  


"Language Mr. Weasley!" Severus sneered.  
  


"Alright, I'm just going to get straight to the point." Dumbledore started. "Lemon drop anyone?" he asked pulling a bag of the muggle candy out.  
  


"Albus what happened to getting straight to the point?" Severus asked, getting a little annoyed.  
  


"I'll have one" Hermione smiled at Dumbledore's offer.

"Hermione! You supposed to be helping me!" Severus whined.  
  


"Severus! I want one!" Hermione replied in the same voice he used. If Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Dawn looked surprised when "the greasy git" whined, they were petrified now. Dumbledore just chuckled. He handed Hermione a lemon drop and she popped it into her mouth.  
  


"Hermione what's going on? Why did u call Snape by his first name?" Harry asked since Ron was speechless.  
  


"That's simple, he's my godfather." Hermione answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ron just fainted.  
  


"Enervate." Dumbledore pointed his wand at Ron. "Alright, lets start at the beginning. Hermione first off is far from being muggle born. Her father was best friends with Severus here. They were Slytherin's. Hermione's mother was in Gryffindor. Severus and John, Hermione's father, became death eaters. They realized it was a bad choice once they saw what they had to do. They came to me and became spies. John married Helen, Hermione's mother. Helen got pregnant. A couple of days later Voldemort found john was a spy, but didn't find out about Severus. They changed their names and what they look like. They moved into the muggle world. Voldemort never found out about Hermione here though." Dumbledore ended.  
  


"Alright, so is the reason why we're here because he found out about Hermione or something?" Ginny asked.  
  


"Well, no. We, Albus and I, found a prophecy. It tells us how we can defeat luscious Malfoy. The only thing is, we have to wait until august until we can defeat him." Severus told all of them. Only he, Albus, Draco, Hermione, Willow, and Tara knew.  
  


"Bloody hell! That's 8 mounts away!" spike retorted.  
  


"Yes, it was 9 mounts when we found out about the prophecy. They prophesy stated in lengthier terms, that Draco and Hermione here need to produce an heir." Dumbledore took a breath. Buffy interrupted him before he could speak again.  
  


"How could an infant defeat Lucious Malfoy?" she asked.  
  


"Yes, I mean Harry here could do that special thing with Voldy-whats-it, but he didn't kill him, Harry just made him go away for 14 years." Xander spoke up.  
  


"That's where we come in Xander." Willow faced him.  
  


"We?" Xander asked in a tiny squeaky voice.  
  


"Yes we. I will not go into detail, but you will be there when I transfer some of my powers to Hermione and Draco's child. Then the next day the child will be my age. We together will be able to defeat Lucious." Willow explained in a fearful voice.  
  


"Ummm… first, what child? And second, shouldn't we think about killing Voldemort and not Lucious Malfoy?" Harry practically screamed.  
  


"To answer your first question, I'm pregnant. Second, Lucious Malfoy is after Draco and i. Also if um… Voldemort dies, Lucious will ah… try to bring him back." Hermione answered. She made up the last parts because no one could know about Harry killing Voldemort, or it might not happen. Everyone except her, Severus, Professor Dumbledore, and Draco knew of course. Harry seemed satisfied. Ron, who now was most definitely awake, looked like he was about to blow. 

"Ron, are you alright?" Hermione asked him concerned about what would be wrong.  
  


"WHAT'S WRONG? HOW CAN YOU ASK THAT?!?!? YOU ARE PREGNANT AND YOU'RE STILL IN SCHOOL AND NOT EVEN MARRIED!" Ron exploded.  
  


"Well ummm actually, the baby won't come until august, and the second thing…" Hermione looked up at Draco. He nodded. Everyone looked confused except Ginny. Hermione pulled out the ring out of her pocket where she put it earlier. Everyone gasped and Ron looked like he was going to faint again.  
  


"We're engaged so we can get married before I go into labor." Hermione answered. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he smiled. Severus looked furious, but happy that Hermione was happy. Spike couldn't stop grinning knowing he was going to be related to this smart witch.  
  


"Well back to the prophecy. We need to find a book. It's called 'Death to the Worst' and the author is Newt Salamander." Dumbledore ended. "Okay, classes are going to start soon. So meet back here tonight so we can start working on finding the book."  
  


They all stood up and started to walk out of the room. One by one they passed the moved statue of the dragon. Willow led Hermione and Tara led Draco to their next classes. Luckily they both had defense against the dark arts. Professor Summers, Professor Spike, and Professor Giles led them there, so they would get there first. They waited awhile for everyone else to fill in.  
  


"Alright today we are going to learn about a processing demon. It is called Eyghon. About 30 years ago, a group of teenagers got the tattoos. They thought it was fun; never thinking it could kill people. Well they found out how dangerous it was. What they did was put someone in a deep sleep. Eyghon could only possess someone if they are unconscious or dead. Well Eyghon processed the person in the deep sleep one night, it controlled the person, the group of teens tried to exorcise it to control the demon, but it didn't work, the teens had to kill the friend. They did a spell to banish the demon. I was part of this group, and I realized the mistake. I left England. I went to America where I fought demons and mystical forces. Well while I was there I found miss summers here, we became friends and fought together. One of my old pals came to where we were, Eyghon was let loose again. It controlled one person and killed one of my old friends that was trying to warn me. Well Eyghon controlled him and tried to kill me. While this was happening, another so-called friend took miss summers and tied her up. He put the tattoo on her without her wanting him too. He took his mark off, so the demon would kill her and not him. Well I found her just in time.  
  


A vampire, with a soul, strangled the person who was unconscious with Eyghon, with a soul. The vampire fought evil since he has a soul. Well Eyghon saw how he was technically dead, so the demon jumped from our friend's body to the vampire. Well this vampire knows how to fight off demons inside of him. So he thrust the demon out of him. Therefore Eyghon went without a host body, so he disintegrated into nothing and died." Professor Giles said. Everyone was in awe. Giles continued with describing how bad it was for Eyghon to control ones body and other things that happened to him.  
  


"Yes Miss Patil?" Professor Giles saw she had her hand up.  
  


"Well, you said that the teens got the tattoo onto their shoulder, do u still have yours?" She asked, very curious as to what it looked like.  
  


"Yes, but only so I can recognize it, I do not worship any demons or call to demons any more. Here this is what it looks like." He rolled up his shirt sleeve so everyone could see the tattoo {sorry, it never really described what it looked like in the website that gave me this info, so if someone could tell me in a review, I can put it in here!}. 

Now it was Professor Summers and Professor Spike's turn to teach the physical part of Defense against the dark arts class.

"Alright, today we are going to learn how to use a sword. First Spi-Proffesor Spike and I are going to demonstrate. We did this in the beginning of the year but now we are going to show you while telling you what we are doing." Professor Summers said. After they demonstrated, the rest of the time everyone got paired up and one at a time they practiced, since there were only 2 swords. At the end of the lesson everyone was so excited for the next lesson.

"Hermione can I talk to you?" Harry asked once they were in the Gryffindor common room.

"Sure, what's up?" Hermione asked once they got to a suluded area in the room.

"I know where I've seen Dawn before." Harry told her seriously.

"Well where? I mean how because she used to live in America!" Hermione asked.

"I saw a picture of her in a book. A book about mystical powers and hell gods and monks. Why don't you read it, it's not that long. I read it in first year when we were researching about Nicolas Flamel, which is why it took me so long to find where I heard and saw her. Here's the book, it will take you an hour to read knowing you." Harry handed her a book.

Hermione took the book and sat down on the couch next to Ron.

"Hey Ron!" Hermione said. "RON!"

"I'm not talking to anyone because if I were I would be talking to the enemy's girlfriend.

"Aren't you ever going to talk to me???" Hermione begged in the common room while most of the Gryffindors already up in bed. 

"Harry. Do you hear something? The wind possibly? Maybe i should go down to Madame Pomphrey's, lately I'm hearing a lot of things I shouldn't be." Ron crossed his arms stubbornly across his chest.

"This is RIDICULOUS Ronald! Harry make him say something!" Hermione fumed at the black haired boy sitting in the chair in the corner pretending to be very interested in his Potions essay. 

"No. You both are ridiculous. And I am sick of being in the middle. This is IT! You two are going to stay down here and talk until everything is sorted out." Harry rose angrily, pulled out his wand and muttered a spell that made a wall around the couch area in the common room. 

"Harry. We mustn't be doing spells, especially ones like that outside of classes...we would be thrown out if..." Hermione rambled on. 

"From right now, being expelled looks NICE. At least I wouldn't have to deal with all this. One of the most powerful dangerous wizards ever to exist is trying to murder me and my best mates are too busy fighting to help at all, the spell should wear off once everything's resolved..." He stormed out.

"This is great. I need my sleep...I've got someone I'm seeing in 32 minutes and this spell won't work off until who knows when!" Hermione groaned. 

"Don't see why YOUR upset. It's all your fault Hermione." Glared Ron.

"Everything is ALWAYS my fault isn't it Ron? I'm just a mousy book worm nothing anything better than someone to copy assignments off of. That's all I am to you!" Hermione replied back scathingly. 

"Well maybe if you STOPPED hanging AROUND that Slytherin so much WE would be SOMETHING MORE!"

"I thought you were ok with Draco and I ...you said it before so why are you bringing things up that AREN'T going to change?"

" 'Mione..."Ron looked up from his shoes. "Why did you sleep with him? Why do you like someone who thinks your nothing but some hot mudblood?" 

"Is th--"Hermione started to contradict him.

"Why him. When I will never not love you?" 

"I DONT UNDERDSTAND WHY YOU ALWA----"Hermione started. "What did you say?"

"Your not just someone to copy off of...I am not good with this 'telling my feelings' crap..." A blush crept up his cheeks and he whispered. "...I bloody love you Hermione." The walls surrounding them begun to fad.

"Um...i really...have to...go.... meet someone." And Hermione ran off into the Library, where she was supposed to meet Draco fifteen minutes earlier.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: okay, SOOOOOO sorry, ya I got caught up in stupid school starting and junk. So I am so sorry with the delay. Thanx to all of the reviewers!!!!

ferrret boi fan(): its all my favorite too!

Somebody(): Well, considering I have a lot of reviewers, no I'm not going to stop writing this "shit" as you would put it!

hermione31: thanx!

sea-Shel123: thanx and I will!

Sinfull(): I hope I got slower!

Sad Soul(): I'm sorry that you feel that way, yes I know that the characters are ooc but that's the way my story is I might change it in the future but I might not.

Cute-Kitty: I KNOW!

I give it all to Mr. Black: don't worry it didn't sound like a flame, I have gotten worse from some people, thanx for the constructive criticism!

Takensoul: Will do!

akjasdkj(): ya I know…

Draco is the man: ya I know but I put in a note!

Hayley Potter: lol ME TOO!!!!!!

Clementina: thanx!

White-Dragon-Goddess: Spike is defiantly the good choice!!!

Vi0let(): thanx, also I'm not going to tell if it's a boy or a girl, you'll just have to wait and see!

Life, Love Sanity: thanx!

All right to everyone else: IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, since school has started and I'm doing another story, there are going to be some delays with getting these chapters up, I will try for every 2-3 weeks, but I'm not sure cause we have huge amounts of homework this year!


	14. People Change Sometimes!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! {J.K. Rowling owns everything to Harry potter and joss Weadon owns everything to Buffy!}

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Wait Hermione" Hermione fled out of the common room. This was too much to take, could Ron really love her?

            "Hermione!" Tara tugged on Hermione's scarlet cardigan as she flung out the portrait into the corridor. "Hello...?"

            "Tara? I'm sorry I thought you were ... were ... somebody else..." Hermione faltered.

            "What was up with Ron? Things must of got pretty nasty if Harry put up that shield..." Hermione looked down at her feet and explained everything.

            Tara simply nodded. Hermione continued walking to the head common room. The portrait opened and Hermione stepped in. So deep in thought, she didn't realize Draco was sitting on the couch looking like the world was going to end. Tara waved goodnight to Hermione and went into her common room with Willow.  
  
            "Oh good your back I need to tell you some - Hermione??" Draco realized she was in a trance.  
  
            "What? Oh hi Draco, look before you start, let me." Hermione bit her lower lip, wondering if she should really let him know. "Ron was acting weird back there."

            "What if he even TOUCHED you why I'll..." Draco stood up angrily. 

            "No, its not like that, sit down, he...well just told me he loves me and well this, this just can't be happening...I don't want him to...I mean I have you..." Hermione ended up in Draco's arms crying softly.  
  
            "Hermione it's going to be okay." Draco soothed her, running his fingers through her hair.  
  
            "Alright, but what does he even see in me other then a know-it-all bookworm?" Hermione whined.  
  
            "I know what he sees in you, a loving, caring, young woman who loves to read and yearns for knowledge. She is the most beautiful girl on earth who makes people happy just if they see you smiling. She has beautiful chestnut brown, wavy hair, with bright chocolate brown eyes. You have friends and family that love you. All of the teachers love you too! That is one thing that no one has." Draco shifted her on his lap so he could see Hermione's face. "Plus a fiancé who loves you and that this weekend while in hogsmeade, we are going to plan our wedding with Xander and Anya's help."

            "Your making me blush Draco!" Hermione laid her head on Draco's lap while he played with her hair again. "What was it you wanted to tell me again?"

            "Forget it." His voice deepened. "Another time. Nothing is going to ruin my time with you." He kissed her forehead.

            After an hour of bliss Draco retreated to his bedroom.

            "Aren't you coming Hermione?"

            "Yeah...be there in a few minutes...I've got some er... reading to be done..."

            "Want me to wait for you?"

            "No, I'm fine. Really."

            "Well come to bed soon." He yawned. Hermione cuddled up on the couch in the warm feather quilt watching the flames in the fireplace lick away the wood. She heard faint foot steps coming closer from the hallway...it was nearly one, no one should be out this early. She drew out her wand and crept closer to the door...WHAM.

            "Owwww!" She held her head swearing. If the door was swung into her that meant the other side someone had come in. She flung around face to face with the familiar freckled blue-eyed face.

            "Sorry." He whispered.

            "Ron, you shouldn't be here..." Hermione warned. "Just how exactly did you get in?"

            "Little trick I picked up from Fred and George..."Ron smiled mischievously. "Going to invite me in?"

            "Ron...you really shouldn't be here..." Hermione pleaded. "Not now..."

            "Hermione..." He locked his eyes with her chocolate brown ones. He smiled warmly giving Hermione the chills. "I meant what I said earlier too…" He drew her in stroking her back, she looked up and he bent down and softly kissed her lips.

            "Something the matter? Thought I heard someone..." Draco asked walking sleepily out to the common room, Hermione now stroking the back of Ron's neck. "WHAT????"

            "Malfoy, go away, you just ruined the moment!" Hermione screamed.

            "Hermione, what's going on? Why are you snogging with freckle face?" Malfoy screamed.

            "Because he is my boyfriend maybe!" Hermione screamed right back.

            Malfoy ran out of the portrait as soon as she said that. He ran all the way to the front doors and went outside. He went out towards the lake and sat down on the large rock. Next to it was surrounded with trees on one side and the forbidden forest on the other.

**{Somewhere deep in a forest:}**

            "Okay, Goyle, you go and stun my Draco dear and bring him to me." He said and then laughed an evil laugh. "He'll never find out how I put the imperious curse on the red head. Ever! Or that I ordered him to put the imperious on that mudblood bushy-haired-no-it-all! Got it boys?"

**{Back near the lake}**

            Draco started thinking of how Hermione could act that way. 'She would never say that without someone making her. We are getting married! Who would make her say that without… No! He couldn't have! Errg!' Draco thought. He then sprinted into the castle again, totally missing the fact of a tall guy in black robes standing in the trees cursing that Draco left.

            Draco ran into the castle and ran right into willow. He grabbed her hand, and ran towards Dumbledore's office and screamed the password of "snickers". He took a surprised looking willow into his office.

            "Professor! Professor Dumbledore!" Draco yelled out. Professor dumbledore walked out of his observatory and into his office.

            "Ah… Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Rosenburg, what a pleasure." He said smiling with the trademark twinkle in his eyes. "How is Ms. Granger?"

            "She's under the imperious sir!" Dumbledore's twinkle was gone at that point.

            "By who? Tell me everything you know." Dumbledore said very seriously.

            "Well I'll start at the beginning. After I went into my room to get ready to go to bed I heard the portrait open. I went downstairs and found Hermione kissing the wea… Ron Weasley." Draco spat out with disgust almost saying the weasel instead of Ron. "When they looked up Hermione told me that I ruined their 'moment'. Then she called Ron her boyfriend. Then I ran out of the room and down by the lake."

            "That's where you went! I was searching the whole castle for you! Don't run off without me again! Someone could have kidnapped you!" Willow said with her resolve face.

            "Sorry…"

            "Yes well, don't do it again. Now, you think your father put the imperious on her?"

            "Yes, well I don't know because she has never been alone. Wait, Weasley has." Draco thought up.

            "So what you saying is that Ron Weasley is under the imperious curse, and put Hermione Granger under it also?" Dumbledore asked looking puzzled for the moment.

            "That does make sense. How do we undo the curse other then getting my father here?" Draco asked spitting out the word father like it was dirt.

            "I'll have to get Severus, there is a complicated potion that will take a little less then an hour to prepare." He walked over to the fireplace, took a clay pot off the wooden mantle, and threw some floo powder into the fireplace.

            "Severus Snape." He shouted into the fire. "Severus come here right away!" he ended and pulled his face out of the fire. "Okay he'll be right here."

            "SHIT!" Draco yelled, "Sorry professor, but I forgot about the letter I got earlier. I wanted to talk to Hermione about it but then this happened…"

            "Well what was in the letter?" Dumbledore ignored his rude language.

            "It was from the ministry. My idiot father murdered Fudge just so he can be minister!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hehehe! Sorry but I had to do that I mean I asked for people's suggestions and only a couple of people gave…. So if you don't give reviews next time will be just as long for a wait! Sorry but I at least want to know people are reading my story! 

IMPORTANT: If you reviewed, I wrote something to you! READ IT! {Hehehe}

Thanks for all the people who did review though:

**Gina(Gamblinfam@aol.com):** Don't worry this isn't even half of the story right there, I have awhile to go still!

**Strawberrylover:** thanx here is the next chapter you wanted!

**gothic-one(gothic_one000@yahoo.com):** yep I'm obsessed with Buffy! It is the greatest!

**sweetthang-37: **that was great idea's I kinda took you up on the Ron part {kinda…} and omg yes they are the hottest guys!

**P3HarryP.Witch:** yep sorry bout that I fixed it though!

**Serena():** ok when the infant gets older, the parents don't, it will work itself out don't worry!

**Lizzie Malfoy1:** that's fine, you don't have to give idea's all the time, at least I know someone is reading this!

**sea-Shel123:** ya it does get annoying after awhile doesn't it?

**Life, Love Sanity:** ya I'm trying to make things more clearer. I just hope it works!

**Hayley Potter:** thanks for reviewing, and I'm trying not to make it so sappy anymore.

**Vi0let(): **In the next chapter I'm going to try to put more Buffy and Spike!

**jaimeg3491():** Thanks! I love them too!

**ferrret boi fan():** Those are my favorites too!

**Somebody(): **OKAY FIRST OF ALL: If you don't like the story don't read it! And second of all DON'T FLAME ME BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE THESE CHARACTERS TOGETHER!

**hermione31:** thanks! {Even just your review of "great" tells me that somebody is reading this!}

**Soshannah!!!():** Thanks so much! Now we just have to tell all our other friends to read this!

**Sinfull(): **I know I went way to fast, but I needed to get them together cause the main part of the story has them already together, I'm not even anywhere near the middle of the story yet!

**Sad Soul():** sorry if you don't like them, I know they are really ooc.

**Cute-Kitty:** Thanks!

**I give it all to Mr. Black: **thanks so much, I know it's not a flame, because I got one. I love your feedback and this is the first story I've ever written, so I know it's horribly constructed.

**takensoul:** Thanks, don't worry I might do a sequel!

**akjasdkj(): **I know I'm going to fast…

**Draco is the man:** yep I know I still have to find that chapter on my hard drive to revise it lol!

**Clementina: **thanks I will keep it going!

**White-Dragon-Goddess: **LOL ya Buffy rocks!

Thanks so much!!! Okay now in your reviews tell me, for Hermione's baby:

**BOY OR GIRL!!! {Or twins or whatever!}**

¤¤ RE16 ¤¤


	15. Finding Things!

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!_**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Last Time:**

"Well what was in that letter?" Dumbledore ignored his rude language.

"It was from the ministry. My idiot father murdered Fudge just so he can be minister!"

**This Time:**

"Who wrote you the letter?" Willow asked.

"Himself, he was proud so he decided to tell his son of what he did." Draco said slowly.

"What who did?" Severus asked stepping out of the fireplace and going into the circular room.

"First, Severus, you need to brew the potion that will reverse the effects of the imperious curse. I know it is illegal, but this is important. Malfoy senior put it on Mr. Ronald Weasley who intern was forced to cast it upon Ms. Hermione Granger." Dumbledore said with no twinkle in his eyes.

"What? No this can't be happening, I just ran out of snake scales. The most important ingredient!" Severus ranted.

"We have some, you can use ours, I mean Tara's and mine that is." Willow said timidly.

"See Severus now everything is fine." Dumbledore said just as the door opened.

"Oh god Hermione, I love you so much! Hermione, you are my sunshi..... What is that?"

"What is what?" Hermione asked.

"On your finger! That ring, what is it?" Ron asked in a loud demanding voice.

"Oh, that is just my engagement ring to you.. no! To Dra... Dra... why can't I say his name. Why the hack can't I say my FIANCÉE'S NAME???" Hermione asked.

'Make her stop saying that tell her she is yours...' A vice said in Ron's Head.

"Hermione you are mine, stop saying that... Hermione?"

Tara Maclay saw Hermione sprint down the hall towards Dumbledore's office. She tore off after Hermione and they reached the statue. Hermione yelled the password and they both ran upstairs and went into Dumbledore's office. Tara was wondering what was wrong wither Hermione and what caused her to run so far.

"Professor! Help I can't say his name! Something's wrong I can't... everything's fine, I'll stop. Goodbye Professor, I need to do my charms homework now." Hermione ended with a monotone voice and left the room quickly.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Draco yelled.

"I have no clue but I'm going to go make that potion now." Severus left through the fireplace.

"Draco, I would like you to go back with Willow and Tara into their common room. Start researching on the prophecy, remember, DEATH TO THE WORST by NEWT SALAMANDER." Dumbledore told them.

"Yes sir, what about Pott...err Harry sir, he doesn't know what is going on."

"Yes on the way, Willow would you go and get Harry and tell him to come up here?" Dumbledore faced Willow.

"Of course Albus!" Willow said and left the room to get him.

Tara and Draco walked down the hall towards the portrait of the King and Queen. When they got in no one was in the common room, so they went into Tara's and Willow's. Tara led Draco over to a table full of books. Many of them looked rather old. They both sat down and started to go into research mode. Anything they could do they did to find where to get the book.

Willow was walking so fast it looked like she was in a competition. She basically sprinted up to the Gryffindor common room. Unfortunately on the way one of the staircases started to move. When she got off she couldn't figure out where she was, and to top it off Peeves was down the hall coming towards her. Quickly Willow went back onto the staircase and raised her hands and said, "Tergum quo vos venit ex" quietly. Slowly but surely the staircase went back and she went up it again and finally reached the common room. She asked the fat lady for Harry Potter to come outside, Dumbledore wanted to see him. Five minutes later Harry came and they both went down to his office.

"What does Professor Dumbledore want to see me for?" Harry asked Willow.

"I'm not sure..." Willow said looking away. Harry noticed something was up but didn't say anything. When they reached the statue Willow said the password and told Harry that Dumbledore is waiting for him.

"Harry, good you're here." Professor Dumbledore said when he saw Harry walk in.

"Professor is something wrong? What is going on?" Harry asked concerned about the fact he hadn't seen Hermione or Ron all night.

"Well Harry, something is wrong, but when I tell you, you have to promise me not to run out of the room until I explain everything." When Harry nodded he continued. "Well tonight, your friend Ronald somehow was alone and Lucius Malfoy put the imperious spell on him."

"What.. why? Why Ron?" Harry cut him off.

"Well let me explain. Lucius is after Hermione and Draco as you know and so tonight Ron was ordered to put Hermione under the curse as well. So in a way Lucius has control of her too."

"WHAT?????? How? When? Why? Wait I know why, but how??? Wait I know that too. But... but.. Hermione, is she and Ron going to be okay?" Harry started pacing and frantically waving his arms around.

"Harry, Harry, it's okay calm down, Professor Snape is making the counter-potion right now to fix this. Everything and everyone will be fine. In a few minutes, they will come up here and take the potion. For now I would like you to go into the Head's common rooms and go into Willow and Tara's common room to find out where to find that book. Before you go though, I believe you have found out something about Dawn Summers. Would you like for me to clear it up?" Headmaster asked Harry.

"Well Professor, I read in a book that there is something called the key, I think it used to be a big ball of some colored energy, I think green. Next to the description, was Dawn's picture. What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"Harry, the key is something that can open all of the portals to every dimension in the universe. Yes it used to be a ball of green energy, now it is not. Though I would like you to confront Dawn about this so I will not tell you the rest. Also, yes Dawn knows who the key is. And Harry, a tip before you leave, bring the book with you." Dumbledore said quickly before Harry left. He nodded and went out the door. Dumbledore smiled and turned back into another door.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!! Wow it has been so long, I am incredably sorry.

IMPORTANT EVERYONE READ THIS!!!!

Okay everyone knows that this is in the Malfoy/Hermione category in Harry Potter, well I am switching it to BUFFY THE VAMPIRE CROSSOVERS!!!! So if you don't want to check there just put this story onto author alert and on your email u will get a warning that I have updated this story!!!

Okay there was some latin in here and here is the translation:

Tergum quo vos venit ex= Back where you came from

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ):  
  
Thanx and here it is!

**Lauren():**

Thanx for your vote, I'm thinking yes on one of those though so thanks!

**Shea LaRoc():  
**  
Thanx, and your not the first to say this. Yes I know it is way ooc, but for my story it ):  
  
Hey thanks for the review, you helped me reach my goal. Just a question though, if you hate my story why are you reading it?

**SeXyBeBe32:**

Sorry it's confusing, I hope it gets a little better in chapters after this.

**dark oracle:**

Hey thanks for reviewing, I know it's not a flame. Also Lucius killed the minister cause he wants his job.

**Varda():**

Tara is alive, because she never died, Willow brought her back like Buffy, she took the bullet out and she was okay.

**Gina:**

Thanks so much for the ideas, I think I am going to use one or both of them!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Once again Thank you SOOOOOOOO much for still reading this story please review!!!!


	16. IMPORTANT!

Hey all! I needed to write this authors note cause it's SUPER important! I am so sorry I haven't written in awhile...... but I'm in a rut, I need some help, so if ANYONE would like to help me, I would love it! I know the basic plot, but I need help on what to do next.... So........ if any of you can help, email me (in my profile) or send a review telling me as soon as possible!

So sorry,

¤¤ RE16 ¤¤


	17. End

Hey guys!!! Okay, since no one has offered to help with this story... I have decided to stop writing it, I'll keep it up, but I won't update unless I'm extremely bored or if I finally find something to write about. If someone disagree's with my decision then HELP ME, but if not.. have fun reading some actual good stories.

-RE16


End file.
